


The Retreat

by AmandaG96



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Female Flirtation, Humour, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Retreat, Sexual Experimentation, Sub Sarek, Surprise Holiday, Table Sex, miscarriage talk, sex therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: In this short series, Sarek and Amanda get quite the surprise. When young Michael Burnham finds out that Amanda and Sarek didn’t go on a honeymoon, the six-year-old takes Amanda’s PADD and schedules a trip to "the beach". Turns out this trip to the beach is actually a three day retreat on a remote island advertised strictly for couples interested in ‘exploring their sexual interests’ and ‘improving their marital life’.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. Lock your Electronic Devices

**Author's Note:**

> I dabbled with this plot for a couple of years now, and after some plot bunnies that have literally kept me awake at night for the last couple of days I simply had to write it. So, it is with great hesitation and anxiety that I share this rather explicit, steamy story. I am dabbing a bit with the concepts in the next chapters so please bare with me when it comes to posting. If you have ANY suggestions, please please share in a comment below. I am up for any and all ideas.

It had been a hectic couple of months. Adjusting to being a family of four had shifted our routine and family dynamic, so returning to my role as Translator after an almost seven-year hiatus sent me spiralling into stress and exhaustion. 

While continuing to balance my new-found responsibilities with my duties at the learning centre, the nights were long and the mornings were even earlier. While I fought my exhaustion each night at the dinner table, I still made it my mission to assist Michael with her homework and read to the children each night before bed.

The only relationship that seemed to be put on the back burner was mine and my husband’s. Sarek and I only seemed to say, “Good Morning” and “Goodnight” to each other these days and everything in between was strictly business as I found myself collaborating with him during my lunch break, before and after lessons began and even on the car ride to and from work.

While I missed time with myself, I missed my husband more. Even though we worked together all day, every day I missed speaking to him about things other than work, I missed his tenderness, I missed his voice through our martial bond and after two months with sixteen-hour nonstop days, I will gladly admit that I missed his dick. Yes, I admit it.

Not even on the weekends were we able to relax or even spare a minute to ourselves. We were always at the Embassy on weekends, where Sarek spent his time upstairs attending to amendments, small virtual conferences, and preparing lectures while I spent my time downstairs in my office either practicing the language that needed translating at that moment in time, revising my own notes, or preparing individual lesson plans for the students at the learning centre.

On this particular Saturday, I pulled myself away from my desk after five straight hours of work and began to prepare dinner. Preparing the casserole dish, I took the fresh vegetables out of the refrigeration unit, placing the long zucchini on the cutting board. I muffled a yawn and sighed in exhaustion as I relished in the last moments of silence before the children returned from their day at the Aquarium with their Nanny and Tutor. 

The main door opened, the quick patter of little feet followed, six-year-old Michael and Spock ran into the kitchen,

“Amanda!” Michael yelled excitedly, wrapping her small arms around my hips.

“Hello Sweetie!” I beamed, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Eyeing Spock beside her, I placed my hand gently on his head. “Hello, my boy.” I smiled, bending down to kiss him on the head. “How was the Aquarium?”

“Informative.” Spock replied stoically.

“I’d be surprised if it wasn’t.” I admitted, sarcastically, looking down at Michael whose arms were still wrapped around me enveloping me in a tight hug. She was quite loving these days.

“And you Michael, how was the Aquarium?”

“It was informative,” She replied, copying Spock, “but I missed you.”

“I missed you too, sweetie.” I looked at Spock whose brow rose in confusion at his clingy foster sister. “Both of you.” I added quickly.

I rubbed the girl’s back gently, “Are you hungry? I was just starting to make dinner, but I have the bread out if you would like some?”

“No bread.” Michael said, “But can I have some juice, please?”

“Of course… Spock?”

“Orange juice would suffice.” He said, his arms clasped in the front of him.

They climbed up onto the high countertop as I removed two small glasses from the cupboard. Pouring the juice, I placed the glasses in front of them and resumed cutting the zucchini. I was just about to ask them to tell me about the Aquarium when Spock suddenly spoke,

“Michael, it seems that now would be an opportune time to ask Mother your query.”

“Query?” I rose a brow, “About what, dear? Fish?”

“No,” Michael clarified, taking a long gulp of juice, “we learned a new word on Friday and are unable to figure out what it means.”

“Fascinating.” I relied, placing the chopped-up vegetable in the casserole dish. Placing the broccoli on the cutting board I began to chop the vegetable into small pieces, “What is it, maybe I can give you the definition?”

“What is a ‘honeymoon?’”

The question caused my hand to lose its grip on the knife. It fell onto the chopping board with a loud bang. Wherever did my six-year-old children learn THAT word?

“Are you well, Mother?” Spock asked.

“Uh… yes, Spock. Michael’s question just… caught me off guard… surprised me.” I quickly clarified, picking up the knife from the board resuming to cut the broccoli, my eyes glued to the chopping board in front of me. “Where did you two learn that word, certainly not from the aquarium, I presume?” I asked.

“No. Some of the older children were speaking about it in the learning centre.” Spock explained. “It is a human custom, is it not?”

Dread ran through me. How on earth was I going to explain what a honeymoon was to two six-year olds? I could not just say sex. I was silent for what seemed like hours, wondering what to say.

“It’s…uh… a tradition…” I finally managed to say. “But it is for adults who have just bonded…or married.” I explained to Michael, “They go on a holiday and…spend time together.”

I breathed a sigh of relief, putting the broccoli in the casserole bowl, moving on to the pepper. That awkward conversation went well, hopefully they do not ask any more questions.

“Do all bonded couples have one?” Spock asked, sipping his juice.

I let out a small sigh and wondered why did I have to have such inquisitive children? “It is rare for a couple not to have one.” I admitted, with a wave of nervousness running through my gut. Something told me that this was not going to end innocently.

“What do they do on the honeymoon?” Michael asked.

The question I dreaded the most. More dread ran through me. Why, oh why?! _They have sex_ , I immediately thought. No, that cannot be all. _It’s a holiday ‘Manda_. I reminded myself.

I still found it hard to look at the children out of pure embarrassment. Continuing to focus on cutting the pepper, I quickly finished chopping it into small pieces and placed it in the casserole dish.

“Uh...well…” I opened a can of tomato sauce, pouring it over the chopped veggies. “They…uh…uh…eat and sightsee.” I explained nervously, staring intensely at the casserole dish, “and spend time together... they – uh, show each other how much they care about each other.”

“Where do they travel?” Michael asked impatiently.

 _Oh lord, help me_ … My heart was beating a million times a minute. “The beach… and they overlook a beautiful sunset.”

“Did you and Sarek have one?”

 _If you count his three-day Pon Farr as a honeymoon, then technically yes._ “No.” I managed after a moment of silence, surprised at the tinge of disappointment in my voice

“Why?” Michael asked, her voice plagued with disappointment.

“Yes, Mother. Why?”

“We didn’t have time.” I explained. “We were very busy at the time.”

“Surely you can you have one now?” Spock suggested flatly.

“I’m afraid we are too busy right now… Although I wouldn’t mind going on one, I do miss the beach.”

“Can we come?” Michael asked, suddenly beaming with excitement. I shot a glance at Spock who clearly looked confused with Michael’s sudden burst of excitement.

I sighed as I placed the casserole dish in the oven behind me, I turned back around facing the children “I’m afraid but honeymoons usually exclude children. It is time for adults only.”

A pain ran through my chest when I saw her little face drop in sadness, she placed her arms on the countertop and placed her chin on her arms with a huff. “We never go anywhere!” she sulked.

“Michael is correct.” Spock said, before turning to Michael, “Since your arrival into the household, we have not left the planet as a family for three years, two months, and one day.”

Why was I not surprised he was keeping track?

“Tell you what, how about in a couple months’ time we go to Andoria and that can be our little ‘familymoon’ so to say. We can go to an art exhibition, the science museum, the aquarium and we can even go to the beach.”

While a smile grazed her lips, she rose her head from her arm and said in an insisting tone, “But you and Sarek need a honeymoon. How will he know how much you care about him?”

“Oh, honey!” I leaned forward placing my hand on her arm gently, “I’m sure he knows how much I care for him.”

“Children.” Sarek’s voice caused me to jump slightly in surprise. I turned to see my husband standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Father.” Spock acknowledged.

“Spock. Michael.” Sarek said stoically, walking into the kitchen. “I fail to understand why you are not doing your homework.” Walking over to me he said nothing more as he presented his forefingers to me which I graciously accepted. “Wife.”

“Husband.” I smiled. “They just arrived home from the aquarium and they wanted a beverage.”

“Father, I have completed my assigned work.” Spock announced, finishing off his remaining juice. “However, I have no objection in assisting Michael with her assigned work.”

Sarek nodded to our son and turned to Michael, “Once you are finished with your beverage, go and attend to your work.”

“But I left my PADD at school.” Michael announced, facing Sarek.

“Why would you leave the only device necessary for your assigned work at the learning centre, when you need it here at home?” Sarek asked.

“It’s probably just slipped her mind, Sarek.” I suggested softly. “Here Michael, you can borrow mine.” picking up my PADD beside me and placed it in front of her. “I don’t have the school application, but the website is bookmarked in the internet browser. You can use that. Do you remember your username and password?”

“Yes, Amanda.” She said, tipping the final drops of juice into her mouth.

“Then go into the sitting room and begin your schoolwork with Spock.” Sarek ordered stoically.

“The quicker you get it done; the quicker Spock can read to you more of the Teachings of Surak.” I added gently, worried Sarek’s stoic tone would frighten the still adjusting girl.

Michael shook her head in excitement. Picking up my PADD she hopped from her chair and ran out of the kitchen followed closely by Spock. “Thank you, Amanda!”

“Be careful and take your time!” I called as they scurried down the corridor.

“We will, Amanda!” Michael called back turning around the corner out of sight. I eyed Sarek who made his way slowly over to me. I shot him a small smile and picked up my mug of tea and held it to my lips.

“And you husband, would you care for a snack? Dinner will take-“

His arms slowly wrapped around my hips and pulled me back into the front of his body. Resting his chin on my shoulder he lingered for a moment before his hand trailed down my lower belly. I moaned softly as his fingers caressed my slightly swollen nub through my dress, his touch like ice on my overheated body. 

“So, you _do_ remember where it is.” I teased softly.

“It would be impossible to forget the female anatomy.” he whispered softly in my ear. His fingers began to move in a circular motion, my legs quickly becoming reduced to jelly.

I put my mug down, and placed my hand gently on his hand and leaned back into his shoulder “Don’t light a fire you can’t extinguish…you know it’s been a while.”

“Ninety-three days.” he whispered lightly.

I wanted nothing more than to relish in his touch, the erotic images he projected through our bond surely were tempting. Oh, how I wanted nothing more than to just have him bend me over the counter. But this was not the place and it certainly was not the time either, so I reluctantly moved his hand away with a longing sigh. 

“Not now… not on the counter… and not when the kids are so close.”

A disappointing feeling ran through our bond before it suddenly disappeared.

“We’ve gone much longer without it.” I clarified, turning around to face him I wrapped my arms around his hips. “I’m sure we can wait just a little while longer.” I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently against the sides of his neck, “What about tonight after that conference?”

“The time difference between Tellar and Vulcan is significant. The conference will not end until early in the morning.”

“Right.” I sighed slightly in disappointment. “What about next weekend, just us two?” I asked.

“We have a conference to attend with Ambassador-”

“Reschedule it.” His scent becoming more intoxicating with each passing second. I tried to control myself but I couldn’t help it. I pressed my lips gently on the side of his neck. “Come on!” I whispered softly, “We need it.”

“I will inform the Tavek and see if the conference can be moved, although I am unsure as to how willing she is to reschedule the conference.”

His fingers dug into my hips as I trailed my hand around his waist to his trousers and ran my hand over his forming budge, “Can you make it that long?” My voice now in a low whisper, “Seven days? You’re already _so_ excited to see me.” He let out a low groan. It caused me great pleasure to see my husband who had so much self-control become putty in my hands.

 _Amanda…_ his voice dark and full of desperation.

“Losing your control already, husband?”

As more erotic images ran through my mind, I fought my own desires and deciding that I had to stop, I reluctantly stepped to the side, breaking all physical contact.

“You can wait.” I smiled, “You’re my strong man after all.”

Michael’s laughter carried down the corridor. I turned around as her laughter drew closer and closer, both children rounded the corner with my PADD in hand.

“Finished already?” I called out as they continued to walk towards the kitchen.

When Michael chuckled to a stoic Spock, and a small smile grazed his lips I knew something was up. I rose my brow in curiosity and watched as they walked over the threshold into the kitchen, “They will love it!” Michael beamed in a low voice.

“Love what?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“Your honeymoon.” Spock explained simply, the smile quickly faded from his lips as he caught a glimpse of his father behind me.

“What honeymoon?” I asked, feeling a wave of nervousness run through my stomach. What did they do?

Michael handed me my PADD with a beaming smile and right there on the screen were two QR codes with our names under each one.

“What is this?” Sarek asked, suddenly looking down and over my shoulder.

“It’s the beach!” beamed Michael. “It was in your favourites. You said married couples go to the beach for their honeymoon and Sarek needs to know how much you care about him.”

Dread ran through me as I began to read the black words on the screen before me. Two sentences in I gasped in horror when I found out what the six-year-old meant, and what these QR codes were for. While I had thought the picture of the beach I had bookmarked earlier in the week was available for private reservation, it was actually quite the opposite. Located on a remote island on Vulcan the picture of the beach turned out to be a sex retreat for interspecies couples. 

The QR codes were our tickets and the confirmation page read the preferences which to my shock included: one Ambassador suite, two private ‘experimental activity’ sessions with a certified therapist, and all meals included with the big bolded red word ‘non-refundable’ plastered on the bottom of the page for a total of 12,689 Federation credits. I could do nothing but scream in shock as the realization hit me. My children just paid for a three-day sex retreat.

“AHHHHH!”

* * *

Sarek calmly took my PADD out of my hands while I made my way to the table nearby despite to sit down. I was barley listening when Michael continued to talk, her words barely registering in my ears as I sat there in pure shock trying to process what was going on. Something about how Sarek is an Ambassador and thus the Ambassador room was his… whatever that meant.

I heard Spock’s voice next as I leaned forward and buried my face in my hands.

“While it was Michael’s original idea, I suggested the inclusion of meals and the private sessions. Father always says that private lessons are informative and useful.”

A statement which caused me to sigh in disbelief as I ran my fingers through my hair taking deep breaths as I tried not pass out. Private sessions, do I even want to read what that has in store for us?

“Twelve thousand credits!” I mumbled to myself in disbelief “A ssss… ssss… oh my God.”

“Children,” Sarek said calmly still holding the PADD in his hands, “Retire to your rooms and prepare for end meal. Your mother will send for you when it is finished.”

Small arms suddenly wrapped around me. When I looked up Michael’s arms were around my shoulders and her head was buried in the crook of my neck, “Do you like it, Amanda?” she asked innocently.

When I looked up at her suddenly feeling angry, all anger went away the moment I saw her beaming face. My heart warmed and instead of telling her how wrong it was of her to do such a thing a small smile appeared, and I wrapped my arms around her. How could I be mad at her? How could I be mad at them?

“Yes.” I said simply “But we will talk about this later. Now, go upstairs and get ready for end meal… both of you.” I eyed Spock, unable to hide the sharp look in my eye.

I watched the children leave the room and when they reached the top of the stairs and I heard their bedroom doors shut, I shot up from my chair and lost it,

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” I yelled. Although angry, I tried hard to keep my voice down. Michael may not have heightened hearing, but Spock sure did. “I can’t believe this.” I began to pace the length of the kitchen running my fingers through my hair. “What are we gonna do?”

“Perhaps you should have heeded my advice and installed a child safety application on your PADD.” Sarek said flatly, looking down at my PADD in his hand, he did not make eye contact with me.

His statement, although well-intentioned, made my anger boil over as I lashed out at him.

“Oh, so it’s my fault?!” I snapped. “When you told me to install that security app, we were both extremely busy with that conference with the Tellar Ambassador, and if I recall correctly it was _you_ who picked up the children from the learning centre? _You_ obviously didn’t check her bag to make sure she had her PADD. I told you that you needed to check her bag, you know how forgetful she can be, if anything should be blamed its obviously _YOU!_ _You_ were tasked to take them home on Friday, _YOU_ were the one who was supposed to check her bag and _YOU_ \- Are you even listening to me?!”

He continued to look at the reservation on the screen. After scrolling, reading, and scrolling some more he finally looked up at me. His voice was as calm as could be as he said “Amanda, I urged you to be calm. I am attempting to cancel the reservation and get our money back.”

I walked over to him and pointed to the bold red word at the bottom of the page, “Non-refundable.” I sighed loudly. “How did she even know how to put our names in? How did she even know how to spell our names?”

“It seems that your device remembers both our information and automatically entered our names and information into the appropriate boxes. Little was required of the children. Again, I urge you to be calm.”

After about five minutes of pacing and breathing, the anger and shock faded. As I continued to observe him read the reservation and confirmation page in front of me acceptance filled me along with an idea. “You know.” I began after five minutes of pure silence “We could use this as an opportunity.”

“I fail to understand your meaning.” he said, looking up momentarily from the screen.

“Well, we never had a honeymoon and we haven’t had any time to ourselves in months. It’s already paid for, we can’t get the money back, why don’t we just go?”

“You are insisting that we go on a three-day retreat designed specifically for couples to mate and…” he looked down quoting the website, “‘explore their sexual interest’.”

“Yeah. I mean why not?” I stood from the chair and looked over his shoulder pointing out an important sentence in the notice “Here, look. It says that there’s no reception on the resort so there’s no fear of our pictures getting leaked to the press, and once at the resort everyone must sign a non-disclosure form which prevents them from speaking about personal information regarding people of power attending the resort to the press or media under penalty of fifty thousand federation credits and up to two years in prison.”

“I saw the clause in question.” Sarek replied.

“See, we will be protected. We could use this. I mean do we even remember how to have sex?”

“It has only been ninety-three days since we last mated, the amount of time would make it impossible for one to forget how to mate.”

I rolled my eyes playfully, “It’ll be fun, and we can learn something. I mean, there’s two private sessions in there. I know you’re…shy when it comes to… experimenting, but maybe we can learn something new. Ask some questions.” I drew myself closer and wrapped my arms around his hips, cupping his left bum cheek playfully a mischievous smile appeared on my lips, “You know how we’ve been curious about pegging. We can finally ask those questions.”

His cheeks blushed green in embarrassment. I leaned forward and kissed his cheeks gently. I marvelled at how my husband, such a powerful Diplomat, could ever be embarrassed by a thing such as sex. While I expected him to pull away, he simply wrapped his arms around my hips and said,

“Would it please you if we attended?”

“We don’t have a choice.” I explained bluntly. “It’s already paid for.”

As the timer on the oven went off, I went over to the oven and removed the casserole. When I turned around, I was surprised to find Sarek still standing in place and looking down at the PADD. I rolled my eyes playfully walking past him with the casserole and placed it on the table.

“You know that if you keep looking at it it’s not going to go away.”

“I am attempting to define a word, the meaning of which I have not encountered before.”

“What word?” I asked, “Perhaps I can help with a definition.”

“What is a ‘honeymoon’?”

A wicked smile grazed my lips as I walked back over to him, “You’ll just have to wait and see, Mr. Ambassador. Now, once we’re done with dinner, we should get packed. The limo apparently is picking us up at 6 AM. Pack a book, we apparently have a three-hour journey to the dock and then an hour on the boat. Remind me to pack that seasickness medicine tomorrow, you know I don’t fare well on boats.”

“We do not need a limo.” Sarek replied, “We already have transportation provided by the Embassy.”

“Third Paragraph down… Thank your children, they bought our transportation as well.”

Sarek fell silent, literally lost for words. This was going to be an interesting three days.


	2. Or You'll End Up Going On A Sex Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says Vulcan's dont get jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologise if this chapter doesn't seem as crisp or flowly as my usual stories, I struggled a bit with this chapter. Either way, I hope you enjoy and leave a comment below! If you have any suggestions, I happily accept them! As always, I only ask that you be kind when giving constructive criticism. :-)

**_ Day ONE: _ **

Hot weather, the beach, and ten miles of surrounding woods. I must admit when I read the brochure on the car journey to the loading dock, it seemed almost too good to be true. How was it possible that all my favourite things were on this island?

Three hours passed by in complete silence until the limo pulled in the front of the loading dock. I felt my stomach drop in fear as I prepared myself for all the stares and whispers, we would be facing in just a few minutes time. An Ambassador and his wife at the sex resort… how would there not be any stares or whispers?

Perhaps we should have stayed home.

With a small shift, the hover limo touched the ground. I drew in a nervous breath and shot a nervous glance at Sarek who sat perfectly upright in his brown, ankle length diplomatic robes beside me.

Through our bond, there was nothing but his calm and usual demeanour, but even I found it hard to believe that he could not have been even the least bit nervous. So much staring, so many whispers...

Suddenly feeling overdressed, I caressed the soft magenta fabric covering my legs and relished in the last few moments of cool air-conditioned air before facing my fears.

“Perhaps I should have opted for something a little more casual.” I announced, softly.

“You look acceptable.” Sarek replied, flatly.

The driver opened the door, and the oppressive Vulcan sunshine invaded the dark interior of the limo. He offered me his hand to assist me out of the car.

I stood there for a moment, admiring just how big the boat was for just an hour journey. A big white, old-fashioned ferry sat on the calm blue waters. When the blazing sun began to affect my vision, I put on my oversized sunglasses and began to admire the architecture of the boat.

 _Almost like the Titanic._ I said, through our bond.

 _The Titanic was an ocean liner, not a ferry._ He replied, through the bond.

From the deck of the ferry, I caught the blurry sight of blue skin of an Andorran male with his arm around a rather short woman with brown skin and short hair. 

It had been a while since I saw an interspecies couple, and it always filled me with happiness. I saw them turn slightly, and to my surprise, they waved at me. I shot them a smile and waved back, while a torrent of nervousness ran across my stomach. Their rather casual outfits of tank tops and shorts made me feel incredibly overdressed.

“You display a great amount of fear. Do you wish to return home?” Sarek asked. I turned around and almost jumped when I found him so close to my side. I glanced down, observing his diplomatic robes, thinking at least I was not the only one who was overdressed. I shook my head nervously.

“No.” I replied flatly. “I’m just… nervous.”

“Fear is illogical.” replied Sarek, offering his arm for us to continue up to the dock where a well-dressed Vulcan man waited.

We arrived at the dock all too quickly, walking up to the stoic Vulcan male who stood at the bottom of the gangway. I presented him my PADD that displayed our tickets on the screen. After scanning them, a long form appeared. It was a non-disclosure agreement.

“Please read the non-disclosure agreement.” The man asked. My head shot up at him, did a Vulcan just say ‘please’? “Any information revealed to the media about either the resort or any of its guests shall result in a fine of one hundred thousand Federation credits fine and a two-year prison sentence.”

“One hundred thousand credits?” I rose a brow.

“Yesterday, the confirmation page stated significantly less than one hundred thousand Federation credits.“

“The policy was changed overnight.” The Vulcan said simply.

I glued my eyes to the device. Reading the agreement was quite intimidating. Listing a multitude of penalties, fines, and prison time if we were to leak any information to the media. Everywhere at the resort was open to sexual interaction (the woods, beach, waters, pools etc.), and the one rule listed in red was that all sexual contact must be consensual. That was it - the only rule, which only heightened my nervousness. Running my finger across the screen, I signed my name before handing it to Sarek who followed suit.

Stepping to the side, the Vulcan male extended his hand and allowed us to walk up the gangway and onto the waiting ferry.

 _That wasn’t so bad._ I told Sarek.

 _It was, as you humans say, smoother than I expected._ He replied

I shot him a smile as we stepped onto the deck. 

Suddenly, I was overcome with just how many couples were on this boat, and all of them surprisingly unfazed when they noticed that an Ambassador and his wife just stepped onboard. They were all engrossed in their private conversations either with each other or other couples and most just glanced at us for half a second before returning to their conversations.

While I was the one concerned about the staring and whispering, I was the one who seemed to be doing the staring. I could not help it with all the interspecies couples. It made my heart warm and it was not something I saw often.

An Orion and a Human. An Andorran and an Orion. Vulcans and Andorrans. Humans and Betazoids, Argellians and Risians, Vulcans… smiling Vulcans.

There was only a single couple that were the same species out of the whole group of seventy couples. They were speaking to a Beta and Orion couple, holding chocolate martinis in their hand.

 _Fascinating_. I replied through our bond, seeing that Sarek was also looking at the couple in question.

“It appears that they do not follow the Teaching of Surak.” Sarek replied.

The couple’s eyes suddenly glanced towards us, shooting daggers. It was rather intimidating seeing two Vulcans shooting daggers in your directions. Especially knowing the fact that they could complete annihilate you with any part of their body.

“And there’s nothing wrong with that.” I replied, smiling nervously in their direction.

“Of course not.” Sarek clarified, bowing his head slightly in their direction.

That made the couple smile, bow their heads in acknowledgement and return to their conversation.

“Champagne for the lady?” I turned to see an Orion waiter, offering a tray of champagne.

“Yes, please.” I smiled, accepting.

“Chocolate Martini, Sir?”

“No, thank you.”

It was as if we were just another couple. With Sarek’s hand rested gently on my lower back no one gawked or whispered as we walked about the deck. As we circled back around and passed the Orion and Beta couple, the same smiling Vulcans excused themselves from their conversation.

“Excuse me.” A soft voice called. I turned around to see a rather short Vulcan female in a thigh length wrap dress, mimicking Vulcan robes. “I couldn’t help but notice but you look absolutely terrified.”

“Is it that obvious?” I whispered, biting my lip.

“Yes.” The male said bluntly, walking up beside the female, “but it’s alright.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “This is our third time at this resort, and you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

The male sported a well-kept beard, and his attire was far from the typical Vulcan fashion as he wore some dark cargo shorts and a short-sleeved T shirt that clung to his toned midsection. The more I looked at the male and his unique heart shaped face shape and well-kept beard the more familiar he looked and suddenly, it hit. “Wait… are you that actor. From that medical series-”

“Yes, ma’am, that’s me. People call me Tav. Please to meet you, S'chn T'gai Amanda.”

An actor? Holy shit! Now I know why everyone had to sign that non-disclosure agreement. Actors come here?!

“I’m not the only celeb here, have you seen Carter Winston? He’s over there with his girlfriend.”

“Car-Car-Carter Winston. _The_ Carter Winston?”

“Yes, him.” The female smiled. “He’s very friendly. You didn’t know that this resort is widely open to the rich and famous?” she said as she took a sip of her chocolate martini.

“There is a lot of things we don’t know about this resort.” Sarek replied flatly.

“How so?” Tav asked, sipping his martini “Didn’t you read the website?”

“Funny story…” I began nervously, “Our children actually bought this trip for us… they thought it was a trip to the beach.”

“Oh my God, what?!” The Vulcan female busted out in laughter, “Tell me your joking?” It was a rather odd sight but one that made me laugh and the male beside her too.

“We do not joke.” Sarek responded flatly. “It is true.”

“Our children don't even know how to use PADDs yet.” the woman said, turning to her husband.

As the laugher died down, he extended his hand introducing himself formally, very un-Vulcan like, “I am Tav, please to meet you S'chn T'gai Amanda.”

“Amanda, please. No one calls me by my married name.”

He glanced at Sarek for approval. He bowed his head.

“Amanda.” He smiled.

“And this my husband, Sarek.” With his hands clasped in front of him, he bowed his head to the fellow Vulcan. If it were not for our bond telling me that he was content, I would have sworn he was completely uncomfortable and wanted to leave.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ambassador.” Tav replied, holding up a Ta’al to which Sarek reciprocated.

“While we are embarking on such an informal endeavour it would be more appropriate if you refer to me by my name.”

“Of course…Sarek.” Tav smiled. There was something about the way Tav smiled at Sarek that made me overcome with jealousy, but to my surprise it sent the blood rushing to that sweet spot between my legs.

_Interesting._

I intertwined my arm with Sarek’s and smiled at him, to which he sent a small wave of calm through our bond which made me sigh in relaxation. Tav turned to the Vulcan woman who observed Sarek and I. “May I present she who is my wife, T’Sera.”

“Lady Amanda.” She said, extending her hand. It had been quite a long time since I had shaken someone’s hand and shaking that of a Vulcan woman’s was very... interesting. She curtseyed ever so slightly which instantly made me a little uncomfortable. She seemed so sweet and rather short for a Vulcan. She was little taller than me, I estimated her height to be around five foot and three inches, or one hundred and sixty centimetres. She had a petite build, but her hips were wider and her breasts were full but covered by her dress.

“Amanda, please.” I smiled at her. “I’m sorry, but I read that this retreat was for interspecies couples. If I’m not being too forward may I ask how you were able to reserve this resort being a Vulcan couple?”

“Celebrities of the same species are allowed on the resort as long as they pay extra.” explained Tav

“And we had to sign another disclosure agreement.” T’Sera added.

“I see.” Sarek chimed in. “And may I enquire as to what the extra non-disclosure agreement referred to?”

“Mostly just that we aren’t allowed to speak about our experiences to colleagues, producers, or make any of our experiences here into a TV show or movie. A little about terrorism and essentially we pay more money and have a higher prison time if we blab.”

“A fair punishment.” Sarek replied.

“Agreed.” Replied Tav.

“But the intimidation doesn’t stop a lot of people from coming. Last year there were quite a few same-species couples, but it seems like this year with the price and increased penalties, people were scared away. We’re the only same species couples this time around. That’s gonna take some getting used to!” She nudged her husband playfully.

Her smile was something else. Gentle, warm, loving… it made the little nub between my leg pulse. That was something I had not experienced since my time in University. The curvature of her hips was beautiful in her short but traditional like robe and I found it difficult to keep my eyes off her. Her hips were something to hold onto, and her breast… I found it hard not push aside the forming image.

It had been many years since I had been attracted to another woman, and the more I looked at her the more I found myself lost in her body shape and the more hard it became not to focus on that image of my mouth wrapping around her green succulent nipples… or running my tongue down her stomach, her lower belly all the way down to her-

 _Amanda_ … Sarek’s voice pulled me from view.

When I came to, her smile had morphed into one of a wicked nature. Why was that beautiful sight sending so much blood down there? My hand felt warm and sweaty and when I looked down, I was shocked to find that my hand was still intertwined with hers. Vulcan’s are touch telepath… I completely forgot. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks as I withdrew my hand from hers immediately.

“I’m so sorry!” I said, incredibly embarrassed.

“It’s quite alright.” she smiled.

“I know how sexy my wife is.” Tav smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek.

It was then that I realized that the ferry was moving and that we were quite a way away from the dock. How long had we been moving?

“Smooth ride, isn’t it?” T’Sera smiled to Sarek.

“Indeed, it is.” He responded.

“So,” Tav began, “if you don’t mind me asking, why are you two here?”

Turning to Sarek, I bend my head down unable to repress my embarrassed smile. “Well…” I began timidly, “you already know that our kids bought us this thinking it was a trip to the beach, but I suppose it’s kind of our honeymoon. We never had one so… better late than never.”

“True ‘dat” T’Sera smiled. It surprised me how informal she was. “And you, Sarek, are you excited for your honeymoon?” Her smile morphing back into a mischievous one as she parted her lips to take in another sip of martini.

“Amanda fails to tell me the definition of a honeymoon, so I am unable to, how you phrase, be excited, for something I fail to understand the meaning of.”

“Oh, you’ll see what it’s all about…” Tav smiled, winking at Sarek. “You’ll see.”

There was a moment of silence with Sarek pondering something before he spoke again,

“You have been coming to this resort for three years, you said?”

“Yes.” Tav replied, “Three years and counting. It’s the only place we really can get away from life on Earth, the kids, work, and it’s nice to be home even if it’s only for a couple of days.”

“I understand that.” I replied, drawing my champaign to my lips to take a drink.

“And it’s nice to find other partners” T’Sera added.

A statement that made me spit out my drink.

“I’m…” I was cut off by a cough, a little bit of champagne going down the wrong pipe. “I’m sorry…what?”

Sarek patted my back, before I waved him off, signifying that I was okay. 

“You didn’t know?” Tav asked, confused.

“Know what?” I asked, my coughing finally ceasing.

“That we’re swingers.” T’Sera announced.

“Sw-Sw-Swin-Swingers?” I stammered.

Like the couples who trade spouses to have sex with, swingers?

“Almost everyone here is.” She continued, her voice light, “You didn’t know?”

“We were unaware of your sexual preferences.” replied Sarek, his hand still on my back.

“But there’s nothing wrong with it.” I assured, now so full of embarrassment I felt that face was as red as a cherry tomato. You could see the embarrassment in T’Sera’s eyes, they were unbearable to look at. She looked almost sad or filled with disappointment and it surprised me when a wave of disappointment ran through me.

I felt bad and the next sentence surprised even me as it came out automatically, “We may let you know if we’re interested.” I saw Sarek’s head shoot in my direction in my peripheral version. “Do you know your room number yet?” I said, keeping eye contact with T’Sera, but also mesmerised by the thought of her body.

 _Amanda, what are you doing?_ Sarek asked telepathically.

“42B. Master Suite.” Tav replied.

 _I’m defusing the situation._ I replied.

“Well, if we are interested, we will come to you. Sound good?”

“Do you know your room number?” Tav asked, “It should be in your confirmation.”

I looked over at T’Sera. Her face still filled with embarrassment she looked as though she could have begun crying at any minute.

“Not yet.” I replied, making sure to shoot a reassuring smile at T’Sera, “but we know it’s an Ambassador Suite. Let us talk about it and we will get back to you. Is that alright?”

“Of course,” T’Sera smiled nervously, she tilted her head back and downed the rest of her chocolate martini. Her face twisted from the bitterness of the alcohol and chocolate, “whatever makes you comfortable.”

An intense wave of jealousy ran through our bond. I looked over at Sarek and while he maintained his usual calm demeanour as the couple excused themselves and retreated in the opposite direction, he was jealous. While he would usually try and repress such things, on this occasion he did not even try to hide it.

* * *

The other couples were nothing but friendly. As the hour-long boat ride continued, I found my thoughts rather focused on the Vulcan female we had just met and in turn Sarek’s jealousy was becoming more and more noticeable.

Deciding to shield him, I shut him out of my thoughts, however, that only seemed to make things worse as, while chatting with a Beta/Risian couple, he suddenly poked so hard at my conscious, I grabbed my head at the jolt of intense pain it had caused.

I did not even have a moment to take in the beautiful beach or the excellent scenery of the resort before I ushered us to our room in a desperate need to defuse the situation. His jealousy was now spilling over to me and causing me to become annoyed and angry.

Upon entering our suite, I did not realise the luxuriousness of our accommodation, only noticing the large welcome basket full of sex toys that was on the coffee table, before I turned around with a huff. Facing him, I crossed my arms at my waist as he shut the door behind him.

“Jealous much?” I finally snapped.

“I do not get jealous.” He said flatly, stepping into the room.

“Bullshit! Why are you jealous? You know I wouldn’t have done anything with her. I was defusing the situation, they wanted to sleep with us.”

“Your thoughts suggest otherwise given your interest in T’Sera.”

“You knew I was also attracted to woman when we started dating. You said it wasn’t a problem-“

“And it is not.”

“You sure? Because you were quite persistent in knowing my thoughts when I did you a favour and shut you out in hopes of defusing your jealousy.”

“I do not get jealous Amanda.” he insisted once more. But our bond suggested otherwise.

I sighed in frustration as he poked gently at my conscious wanting to be let in. I squeezed my hands into a fist and exhaled, letting down my wall to let him in.

“Yes.” I admitted “She is physically appealing. And yes, I am sexually attracted to her, but you know I wouldn’t do anything without your permission, Sarek.”

Feeling him in my conscious, I reached out to him and when I really focused on how he felt amid all this jealousy, I noticed an underlying sexual frustration. Plopping down on one of the soft white sofa chairs in the middle of the room, I placed my PADD on the table beside me and forced some deep breaths to calm myself down. I realized, when I was finally calm, that maybe, just maybe, all this _could_ be explained by his sexual frustration.

I wondered just how far I could push him. He would not hurt me, he never would. Maybe it was the three sexless months that made me want to push my luck. I looked up at him with a wicked smile and asked,

“Are you sure you didn’t get excited at the thought of watching me with another woman?”

“I am certain.” Sarek said immediately. 

“Are you sure? I mean imaging me with my head between her legs, licking her clit while I squeeze her nipples doesn’t make you at least a little bit excited?”

His jealousy grew, I could see his wrist grow green as he squeezed it tightly. Perhaps it was not all entirely due to his sexual frustration. He was growing angry now, I could tell. And I swore I sensed some doubt regarding fidelity before it quickly dissipated.

I shot up from the chair, outraged at his accusation. “Sarek, do you honestly think that I’d cheat on you?!”

His anger began to fade, and I sensed some confusion. “No.” he said flatly.

But there was still anger there. It always scared me when he grew angry and with that out of the way, I was surprised when the fear of him leaving began to fill me. My chest started to tighten with anxiety as I drew in a breath and let it out slowly.

My voice softened and I walked over to him, placing my hands gently on top of his hands, “You knew my sexuality when we started dating, you said you were fine with it. Are you starting to have regret being with me because I’m bi-“

“No.” He asserted sternly and immediately, which caused me to jump. His fingers found my forefingers and caressed them gently. He rested his forehead on mine, “I could never leave you, Amanda.” A strong wave of calm and love ran through me which caused me to relax and sigh in relief.

“Okay…” I whispered to him. “Then perhaps we should establish some boundaries to avoid jealousy.”

“That would be wise.” He said, pulling his forehead away from mine.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that we would find some swingers right off the bat… and I didn’t think I would be attracted to someone so quickly. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologise for.”

“Well, obviously I do.” I squeezed his hands gently, “because I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“Your sexual orientation does not make me, how you phrase, uncomfortable. It is just… I’m…”

“Jealous.” I finished.

He was silent.

“Come on…” I pulled him into the room and to the chair. I sat down, continuing to hold his hand as he stood in front of me, “Lets establish some boundaries. First off, I’m not interested in having sex with another man and I promise I won’t. It’s obvious that you feel uncomfortable with me being with another female, so I won’t. We can just see this as a holiday, forget the swingers.”

When he did not speak after about a minute, I was about to just sigh in defeat and suggest that we return home, but as I drew in the breath he finally spoke,

“If we are in agreement that you do not touch the female’s genitalia, then I have no objection to you touching other body parts of a female. I do not wish to deprive you. This is a retreat designed to ‘explore sexual interest’ and we should do as such. I have told you that I have no objection to your physical attraction to females, and I would like you to indulge in your physical desire but…” He hesitated, “I am not ready to share you… yet.”

A statement that made my heart begin to beat out of its chest. Was he sure? Am I dreaming? I was dreaming, wasn’t I?

 _You are wide awake_. His voice echoed in my conscious.

“Are you sure?” I asked, surprised at how ‘in shock’ my voice sounded.

“I would not have said it if I were not.”

“What about touching their breasts, legs, back… flirting?”

He fell silent.

“Honestly, if you’re not comfortable with it, it’s f-“

“That would be acceptable. As long as I am in attendance.”

I felt the blood rush to that sensitive spot between my legs. If I were not sitting down, I was sure that my legs would have given up from under me.

“Ok. And if you see other women… or male that you fancy, same goes for you.”

“I am not sexually attracted to males.”

“Okay. If you fancy another woman then you can touch her breast… and kiss her.” I added with some apprehension, but I knew I couldn’t deprive him fully of this experience. “But I ask that you don’t finger embrace, mind meld, or mate with her. I’m not ready… yet.”

“All those are reserved only for you, my wife, and I do not think I will find a female here that I wish to engage in sexual endeavours with that would otherwise be reserved for my wife.”

“And I respect that.” I said honestly, “I think we can agree that whatever happens with another person here must be done in the presence of each other and if we are uncomfortable with something that the other is doing that we speak up right away, agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“Do you have any other points of concern you wish to bring up?”

“Not at this time.”

“Okay.” I sighed in relief. That was stressful. When I probed his emotions and found that the jealousy had significantly reduced, there was still an underlying horniness and I wished to rectify that. I smiled wickedly,

“So, Mr. Ambassador.” I said seductively in a light voice. “I refer back to my previous question now that you’re calm. Does it _honestly_ excite you to see me with another women?”

“Yes.”

His answer immediately sending more blood to my clit.

“Yea?” I released his hand and opened his robe. Slowly, I glided my hand up and began to caress his hardening bulge through his trousers. “Why does it excite you?” I asked, still trying to tread consciously. “Can you tell me? Is it me eating her out… or you are watching?”

His eyes shut and he let out a soft moan as I squeezed him through his trousers. I slipped my hand down his trousers and pulled him out. Green and fully erect, I began to stroke him slowly his moans of both desperation and pleasure causing my sweet spot to throb more and more. Scooching myself closer to him, I sat on the edge of my chair.

“What is it, husband?” I murmured, quickening my pace.

When his groans suddenly turned sharp and short, I slowed my pace, sensing that he was already so close. “Answer my question.” I ordered sharply, “Or I’ll stop.”

“No.” his voice was hurried and full of desperation. “Please, don’t.”

“Then answer me.” I resumed my movements at a slower pace.

“You…”

Stroking a little faster, I leaned down and teased the tip of his lok with my tongue.

“Me what?”

“You…eating her…”

“Oh, my poor baby,” I teased, “your logic’s slipping.”

I took him in my mouth, taking him slowly and all the way in the back of my mouth. My own arousal grew as I watched him throw his head back completely consumed with ecstasy. It made me feel so powerful to know that I could reduce the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, one of the most powerful men on the planet, to a quivering pile of putty with just my mouth.

I moved him in and out at a slow and steady pace, holding his wrist beside him. Images of him grabbing my hair and taking control were flooding my mind, but with all my strength I pushed them aside and slowed my pace as his breathing sharpened once more.

For the first time in months, I was going to be in control.

 _None of that,_ I sent. _I lead, not you._

He let out a frustrated groan at my slow pace and thrusted his hips forward, a motion that made me withdraw and look up at him with sharp eyes.

_What did I say?_

“I’m sorry.” He said, breathing heavily.

“Stay still or I’ll stop, and you will have to go all day like this. Do you want that?”

“No.” His voice hot and full of desperation. “No… please.”

Taking him slowly back into my mouth, I looked up at him as I moved him in and out, slowly and steadily. His hands wrapped around his robes and squeezed them tightly as I took him into the back of my throat.

“Amanda…” He moaned, as I quickened my pace, “I’m going to-”

The loud consistent chime of my PADD suddenly went off. Quickly withdrawing my mouth caused him to groan loudly in frustration sending a huge wave of anger through our bond. I reached for the PADD while wiping my mouth on his robes.

“Aman-“

“You must wait.” I ordered. “Good things come to those who wait.”

Looking at the screen, a reminder popped up in bold letters. “Hm, interesting…”

“What is it?” He said, clearly annoyed and frustrated.

“Our first private therapy session is in ten minutes.” I looked up at him, smiling wickedly, “Looks like we need to get ready.”

The anger intensified. His jaw clenched; his head fell back with an audible sigh. I looked at his fully erect lok. As much as I wanted him to suffer like this the whole sixty-minute therapy session, I knew that even that would be torture.

“Calm down…” I said lightly, placing the PADD back on the table beside me. “You can cum first.”

I felt his body relaxed when I slipped him back into my mouth and resumed where we left off. With my own arousal boiling over, I pulled my dress up over my knees and rubbed my terribly swollen nub.

Watching me proved to be too much. When his hand grabbed the back of my head, I quickened my pace, his grip on my hair tightened as I took him in the back of my throat he let out a loud groan shooting his thick juices down my throat.

His pleasure, and relief ran through me.

Releasing him from my mouth, he began to come down from his high. All the frustration and remaining jealousy fading away in seconds. I wiped my mouth on his robes,

“Satisfied?” I asked.

When he took a step back and knelt in front of me, I reached to the side thinking he wanted to see the PADD. Instead, he took the side of my face, crushed his lips against mine and melded our minds together. He pushed me back against the soft back of the chair and before I could even register, he plunged his fingers inside me.

After a small pinch, I was overcome with the warmth of his fingers which sparked a satisfying heat to run through my body. My eyes closed as he began to move his fingers.

After three months, they felt better than I remembered.

“You are ready for me.” he whispered, his lips caressing my neck gently.

The pleasure had ridden me speechless.

He quickened his pace, but still maintained his gentleness, being careful not to hurt me. I could not control the loud moans that escaped from my mouth. I could feel his eyes on me, his fingers squeezed the side of the face intensifying our meld. Suddenly his lips caressed my chin, I reached down desperate to rub myself.

“Faster.” I begged, “Please. Faster.”

“Are you going to cum?” his voice soft and hot against his lips.

The climax built, so fast I could barely utter the word of confirmation before it started to happen, his pace quickened and after a couple quick thrusts I let out a loud cry, losing myself in the intense orgasm.

As I came down from the orgasm, my PADD went off once more.

“Leave it!” I groaned, desperate to stay here with him.

“I cannot.” Removing his finger he wiped them on his robes, before leaning over and picking up the chiming device from the table beside me. After a small sigh, he placed a tender kiss on my lips, “We must go. The therapist is waiting for us.”

“Do we have to?” reaching out, I caressed his semi erect lok. “I want you to fuck me.”

I felt him grow harder against my touch. Still relaxed from my orgasm, I let my legs fall open to receive him. “Please…” I begged softly.

Bending down, he placed another gentle kiss on my lips. “After our session with the therapist.”

A statement that made me sigh longingly in frustration.

_No. No. Please._

“I promise.” 


	3. And End Up Getting Assigned Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said Vulcan's can't make mistakes?

My focus was elsewhere. My body ached for him, throbbed for him, and if it could beg it would be doing just that as we sat on the sofa in the therapist’s spacious office that overlooked the beach. While the view would usually put a smile on my face, it was overtaken by my annoyance, and constant thought of wanting to saddle my husband on the sofa beside me. With a frustrated sigh, I looked at the clock on the wall. The therapist was six minutes late. So much for them waiting for us.

“We could have squeezed it in.” I told Sarek, my voice filled with bitterness.

“It is wise to be punctual.” He replied flatly.

A statement that only made me even more annoyed.

“I prefer your dick over being punctual.” I blurted, adjusting myself in my chair. I felt as though I was about to burst with all this sexual frustration. I throbbed, I ached, and my breathing was rapid. I wanted this to be over before it even began.

The door opened from behind us. I turned around to see an Orion female with jet black hair enter the room. She wore a tight black pencil skirt that stopped at her knees, with a white button up blouse that barley covered her gargantuan breasts. She greeted us with a quick hello as she walked in the room. Placing her clip board down on the small table beside the loan chair beside the sofa, she took a tissue from the tissue box and began to wipe from her mouth a mystery substance.

“I am so sorry.” She said, her voice soft and light. “I didn’t think that would last longer than it did.”

When I sensed Sarek’s arousal growing as the woman turned her back towards us, I found my own jealousy begin to rear its ugly head. I tried to push it aside, but when the woman sat down on the lone chair to my left and leaned forward, revealing her light pink bra as she extended her hand to shake my husband’s, I fought myself to maintain slow and steady breaths.

After a couple of seconds, I saw her notice his pointy ears. She retracted her hand and moved it into a Ta’al, to which Sarek reciprocated.

“I apologise,” she said lightly. “I did not notice at first.”

“There was no offensive intent.” replied Sarek.

She extended her hand to me with a warm smile. I forced myself to shake her hand, and after noticing a sticky substance on it, I wiped my hand on my skirt and glanced at my husband who I found covering his groin discreetly with his hands.

Her next few words fell on deaf ears. Her name was Dr. Shannaa, but she preferred a first name basis. Which I nodded to acknowledge. Then she stood up from her chair and walked to the floor-to-ceiling windows before us that displayed the beautiful beach and drew the thin privacy curtain. It was then that I noticed her black stilettos, which clacked with each step she took. Jeez, how could she wear those things all day?!

She sat back down in the chair beside us and after taking a few notes in silence she looked up at us and asked,

“So, is this your first time at this resort?”

“Yes, this is indeed our first time at this resort.” Sarek replied.

“It’s quite lovely isn’t it? Right, well, the first half of the session involves me asking some questions about your relationship, and then for the second half we move onto the experimental part which is all based on the outcome of the first half of our session. But I supposed that already knew that from the website?”

“There is a lot of things we do not know about this resort.” responded Sarek.

“Then how did you book it?” She countered.

Feeling a sudden wave of annoyance, I placed my hand on Sarek’s knee responding in the kindest voice I could manage,

“Our children purchased the trip thinking that it was a trip to the beach. They wanted us to have a honeymoon.”

“Now that’s definitely one I haven’t heard!” She said, a small laugh escaping her lips. “I think that beats the one I heard a couple of days ago with that mother-in-law buying her son and daughter in law a weeklong stay at the resort.”

That caused a small smile to graze my lips. The thought of Sarek’s father buying us a weeklong stay at the resort. HA!

“So, shall we begin?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.” I nodded.

“Great.” She smiled. “So, how often do you have sex?”

So blunt… and so quickly. I was silent for a moment as I forced my breathing into a steady rhythm, trying to push aside the irritation and embarassment the question caused. Just the word caused the throbbing between my legs to become almost unbearable. I felt my knees clench together. I turned to Sarek who glanced at me but remained silent.

May as well answer and get it over with, I thought to myself.

“Usually, three times a week…” I said, “but we haven’t had sex in three months.”

“And why is that?” She asked.

Now, I was becoming uncomfortable. Do I tell her about the miscarriage? About Michael coming into the house? About another job as translator on top of my job at the learning centre? Do I tell her about the late nights, the early mornings? The exhaustion? It was all too personal and something I did not want to get into, let alone with someone I did not know. When there was nothing but silent for about a minute, she cleared her throat and asked,

“When did it start? Was there something that happened three months ago that triggered it?”

“Things just…changed.” I said, suddenly feeling a wave of nervousness through my stomach.

 _Please,_ I thought to myself _Don’t make me talk about this._

“What changed exactly?” She pressed again, “There has to be a trigger point.”

I drew in a breath and glanced at Sarek, feeling a huge wave of sadness shoot through my chest and stomach. I knew I had to say it, she was not going to leave it. It was something I forced myself to push aside since it happened, and I suppose I had always known that was a ‘trigger’, so to say.

“I um…” my voice began to shake, “I had a miscarriage.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She said sweetly. “That can definitely effect more than just a couples sex life.”

Silence.

“Yes.” I managed, softly.

“How long did it take you to recover?”

More sadness rushed through me. I turned my head to the side and drew in a breath. Why did I have to talk about this?

“One month.” Sarek said flatly. “She was very weak and required blood transfusions and intravenous fluids.”

“So, it was traumatic?” She asked softly.

“Can we please change the subject?” I blurted, feeling the lump in my throat grow harder.

“A part of the healing process is to speak about the experience. I take it that you both haven’t talked about it since it happened?” My eyes were glued to the floor as she talked, I felt the tears unwillingly begin to well in my eyes when, suddenly, there was a piece of tissue suddenly in my view which I accepted and began to wipe my eyes, “Miscarriages are very common.” She explained, “But, I understand that you have two healthy children though?”

I forced myself to answer her through my sadness and anger at the subject in question, “Yes, thankfully…but I only gave birth to one.”

“You are still her mother, regardless of how she came into your life.”

She was right. That I could not deny. I simply nodded and sighed softly in relief as Sarek send a wave of calm through our bond. My hand squeezed his knee gently.

“After you recovered,” the therapist continued, “did you feel embarrassed to show your body to your husband?”

I wiped more forming tears from my eyes. That was an answer I had to think about. While I was only four months along when I lost the baby, my body changed rather quickly this time around. Stretch marks, a quicker growing bump. It funny how, as women, we may expect it all to go away within days after giving birth, but it does not, and it didn’t.

The more I thought about it, the more it started to come together.

“Yes.” I whispered softly.

After the midwives and healers said that I was fine to resume sexual activity after six weeks, the thought of my husband looking at my body so soon after not only made me shut down and feel physically sick... but above all, it made all the pain come back.

The guilt. The sadness. The anger.

I feared he would not find me beautiful, and that when he looked at my stomach, he would only see me as an incompetent woman. The realization only caused more tears to fall down my cheeks. I had never faced this, I never wanted to face this and now that I am facing it, it was more painful than I had ever imagined.

Please make it stop. 

“She is beautiful.” Sarek voice’s broke me from my realization. I turned to see him looking at me, his eyes glued to my face. “She’s always been beautiful.”

“Good, Sarek.” The therapist’s voice was light, soft and empathetic. “Communication is key in relationships. I’m aware that Vulcans aren’t necessary good with this concept, but that’s very good that you were able to share that with your wife. Amanda, did you know that he always thought you beautiful?”

“Not right after the miscarriage.”

And just like that, it all came out. I told her everything, about my body changing so quickly this time around, the sadness, the guilt, and how I was scared for a while that when he looked at my stomach that he would only see an incompetent woman, unable to do the one thing that women were designed to do. When I told her how I was scared that he would not find me beautiful, his forefingers found mine as my hand, that rested on his knee, began to shake.

I relaxed in the feeling of love and calm the ozh’esta brought.

 _You are beautiful._ He told me, _You have always been beautiful._

“What about when your daughter came into the house? Did you still feel this way?”

“At first, yes…but as our schedules got busy it all kind of just…faded away, I suppose”

I went on to explain the chaos of our new life began. Michael starting school, my new job on top of my current job at the learning centre and the late nights and early mornings and how I just began to miss him.

“So, there was a point when you stopped thinking that he didn’t find you beautiful. Were you ready to share your body with him then?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you think you started to feel that way?” She asked, “What made you suddenly stop worrying?”

“I don’t know.” I said truthfully. “I think…I think I just knew that what I was thinking was wrong… irrational. He never lied to me, and if he wasn’t attracted to me… I feel like I would feel it… through our bond.” 

“I see.” She looked down at her clipboard and started to take some notes, “And around this time, were you wanting to have sex with him again?”

“Yes, but our lives were starting to get crazy. Michael going into the learning centre and with her being the first human to even go there, she would come home crying from all the bullying. Then the Embassy translator went back home and resigned from his post, so I had to jump into a role that I hadn’t done in seven years.”

“I see, and that’s when your nights became long and your mornings became earlier.” her voice filled with realization.

“Yes.” I replied.

“Can you turn to your husband and tell him how you felt during that time?”

I was surprised when I turned to face him so willingly and quickly. And just like that, it all came out.

“I missed you. Yes, we saw each other every day, we talked about translations and conferences, lectures, and engagements but I felt as though we were more of colleagues than husband and wife. Even at home, we would talk about work even when we were getting ready for bed. I wanted to hug you then and I missed talking about things other than work. I felt us growing a bit distant, we didn’t even finger embrace when we worked and when I would… give you hints, you would turn away...”

“We were engaged in the translations and revisions of our conference with the Tellar Ambassador.”

“But it sounds like to me, Sarek,” The therapist interrupted, “that Amanda is saying is that when she was ready to provide love and perhaps your earlier intentions that you seemed unwilling to receive them.”

“Is that true?” He asked me. 

“Yes.” I confirmed softly.

“Is that true, Sarek?” she asked. “Were you unwilling to receive Amanda’s affections? I know you share a martial bond and thus share a closer and more personal bond than any other species.”

“It was logical to give her time to heal and thus I distanced myself. When we were engaging in our duties, I assumed with her previous mental state that she would not be ready, and so I denied her advances.”

That could not have been further from the truth.

 _No._ I said softly through our bond. _I was ready._

He looked at me and admitted, “And I see now that I was wrong. I regret that I distance myself from you. I am sorry.”

Taking his hand into mine I interlaced my fingers with his and rested my head against his shoulder.

“It’s okay.” I whispered, sniffing my forming tears away.

She took some notes and then looked up with a smile,

“So it looks like now, with all of the hard stuff out of the way that not only can help you continue the healing process but now we can move onto ‘lighting a fire’ so to say. However, I couldn’t help but notice that perhaps the fire is already lit.”

I rose a brow in confusion as I wiped my eyes from the last of falling tears. When I followed where her eyes were looking, she stared at a noticeable white stain on Sarek’s robes just under where our hands sat. The sight sent red to my cheeks and a wave of embarrassment through me.

The therapist continued, as her smile morphed into a wicked one,

“There is a white residue on your robes, Sarek. And Amanda, I noticed that you were clenching your knees together in the beginning of our session.”

More blood rushed to my cheeks, I turned to Sarek to see the tips of his ears were green.

“So, I think we can move on to the experimental part of our session, if you are ready?”

I shot her a smile and wiped my cheeks for a final time before tossing the tissue in the wastebin beside me. “Yea. I’m ready, are you?” I turned to Sarek who bowed his head.

“Okay, so it sounds like, Amanda, you still have underlying insecurities with your body and that’s something that we need to rectify in order for your sexual relationship to…how do you say…get back on track. So, are you guys ready?”

“Yes.” I smiled.

“Yes.” Sarek said, flatly.

“Good, now if you would please stand up, go into the middle of the room, remove your clothing and face each other.”

Her nonchalant request made a laugh unwillingly escape my lips. All the remaining sadness throughout my body suddenly vanished and was replace with shock. She was serious?

“I’m- I’m sorry, what?!”

“I assure you, Amanda, that I am a certified sex and relationship therapist. I have seen the bodies of all species including Humans and Vulcans. This is part one of your session, and vital to the healing processes.”

“I would prefer to keep my clothing on.” Sarek said flatly.

“I second that. I would prefer to keep my clothing on.”

“We cannot experiment with your clothes on.” She said. “If you wish, I will allow you to keep on you under garments, but removing all clothing is vital.”

I had not seen him naked in months and the thought suddenly made all the horniness hit me like a tonne of bricks. The blood rushed to that sensitive area and my knees clenched together once more.

“Undergarments would suffice.” Sarek said suddenly, which caused me to whip my head in his direction.

After unzipping myself out of my magenta dress, I stood there in my red lace bra with matching knickers with my hands around my midsection. My eyes were glued to him as he meticulously removed his clothing. When he stood in just his traditional undergarments, I crossed my legs suddenly feeling more blood rushing to that one sensitive area.

 _This is going to be hard._ I sent through our bond.

_Agreed._

His hands covered his groin.

“No covering yourself. I’ve seen erect penises before. Amanda, could you please remove your arms from your midsection?”

After a moment, I reluctantly removed my hands, revealing a sea of light and dark stretch marks, and slack skin. The sight immediately sending a rush of nervousness rush through me. I wanted so much to cover myself.

“Tell me, Amanda. What are you feeling?”

“Nervous.”

“Why is that?”

“My stomach.” I whispered, wanting terribly to cover it up, “It… stretched quicker and… there’s new stretch marks.”

“Sarek, how does that make you feel?”

More nerves filled me as I awaited his answer.

“Indifferent.” He replied.

“Are you attracted to your wife?”

“She is as appealing as the day we bonded. Even after the accommodation of…both of our children.”

It was a statement that made a small smile appear on my lips and tears of relief to flood my vision. I was not this disgusting unattractive person that I believed that he thought I was. I still made him happy and by the looks of it, with his hardening bulge through his undergarments, the sight of me still turned him on too.

“And you, Amanda. Are you attracted to your husband?”

What a stupid fucking question that was.

“Of course.”

“What attracts you to him?” She asked.

“He is handsome and toned… but I did not marry him for his body. I married him for him. He’s gentle to me, he’s sweet, and kind… in his way, of course. He supports me and accepts me for who I am. That is all I ever wanted in a spouse… his body is a bonus.”

God damn, speaking of his body. His chiselled abs and toned chest… he had been working out more in the last few months… Jesus Christ, I just want to jump his bones.

I noticed him staring rather intensively at me. A strong wave of heat and arousal ran through me and I drew in a breath and held my hands over my front. His eyes stared at my midsection and when more arousal ran through our bond and I saw his lok harden, it was a sight that threatened more tears of relief to spring in my eyes… if I weren’t now so God damn horny.

The therapist was silent as she observed us and, after a couple of minutes of intense staring and silence she suddenly said, “You may put your clothes back on.” Her voice made me jump. “You two look like you’re going to start shagging any second.”

“I say to you that we would if you were not here.” Sarek said, in a seemingly momentary lapse in logic.

A fact that made me unable to contain a smile or moving my fingers to my throbbing nub. The silhouette of the therapist in my eye made me stop and reluctantly pull my hand away. I saw her smile and say again, “You may put your clothes back on.”

When we put our clothes back on, we sat back down on the sofa and faced her.

“I can see that you two are still very much in tune which each other’s bodies. Perhaps now that the hard part is over with speaking about the trigger point and your body, we are now able to move forward. Does your sex life with Sarek lack adventure?”

“I’m sorry? H- How do you get that from seeing us naked?” I asked timidly.

She smiled, “When your husband said that you would be having sex if I were not in the room, I noticed your body tense and your fingers draw immediately to your clitoris. I sense that you may want a little more adventure introduced into your sex life with your husband. Is that why you’re here? Perhaps wanting to try a swinger’s lifestyle?”

“Oh no, not-not swingers… uh, perhaps I do want a little more adventure. As of late, I’ve been thinking a bit more with experimenting. I mean we both have, we chatted about it a little.”

“Experimenting with what?”

“Me with women… sex in a public place and…” I trailed off unable to say the last one without blood rushing to my cheeks.

“And…” she continued “It’s okay, I’ve heard it all.”

“Pegging.” I finished in a light voice.

I turned to see my husband’s cheeks and tips of his ears emerald green.

“What stopped this talk?” She asked

“After… it happened…and then our schedules got busy, and I kind of just thought he wasn’t interested anymore.”

“Sarek, is that true?”

“No.” He said simply.

A statement that made me whip my head in his direction. He seemed dismissive towards my comments…

“So perhaps your homework for the next couple days should be to do one or perhaps two of the things that you’ve talked about?”

There was complete silence.

Am I dreaming? Tell me I am dreaming.

 _You are wide awake_ , his voice radiating our bond.

“Pegging is a bit more involved so, I would suggest you begin with the other two. You said that you’ve talked about having sex in a public place, yes?”

A suggestion that made my husband’s cheeks greener.

“It can be embarrassing at first,” She admits with a smile, “but trust me, you quickly become engrossed with each other and the most people will do here is either watch or ask to join. You can always say no, everything here must be consensual, so there’s really nothing to worry about.”

“It would be logical if we did not engage-“

“It is important when rebuilding one’s sex life to take chances and risks.” The therapist said, cutting Sarek off. “The most that happen is that you will not like it, and what do you do when you do not like something?”

Sarek was silent, she rose a brow and awaited his answer,

“You do not do it again.”

“Very good. All places on this resort is open to consensual sexual activity. It is your homework now to engage in sexual intercourse in a place of your choosing on this resort and then report back to me during your next session.”

When I looked at Sarek and sensed more of his apprehension, the colour in his cheeks now turning a deep green she suddenly said, “This is the safest place to let loose with your wife, Sarek. I suggest you take advantage of it.”

After a moment, with the green beginning to fade from his cheeks and ears, he bowed his head to her.

“Communication is key.” She reminded, “If you do not have good communication, you will not be able to pull off something like pegging successfully. I trust that you saw the complimentary sex toys in your room upon arrival?”

I nodded.

“I would suggest, when the time comes, to start off with the smallest dildo. Be sure to use lots of lube. And Sarek, and what is key when experimenting in the bedroom?” She asked, leaning forward and looking him in the eye. This caused me to break out in a smile, I loved seeing her schooling my husband.

“Communication.”

“Good… the last thing you want is a ripped anus when you’re trying to experiment. So, go slow. And what is key?”

“Communication.” He repeated, like a broken record.

She looked at her watch, “Well, our session is over now. Is there anything else you would like to ask before our next session?”

“Yes, what about…” I stammered, “uhh… you know…”

Her brow rose in confusion.

“You know…when you’re pegging and you know-“

“Oh, you mean, poop?”

I felt my cheeks turn red with embarrassment. How could she say it so nonchalantly? I turned to see the tips of Sarek’s ears grow green once more. She reached beside her into her small drawer and took out four individually wrapped pills.

“Sarek, take one thirty minutes before you begin.” She leaned forward and handed him the pills, “it will stop it from happening.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Sarek said taking the pills, the green rushing back into his cheeks/ “We will see to our… homework.”

She smiled. “Most welcome. Your second therapy session is scheduled in two days’ time, but you can see me any time before that. Remember to complete your homework.”

We stood to our feet with the therapist. We took a couple of steps towards the door when Sarek suddenly asked,

“Doctor, if I may inquire?”

“Of course.”

“My wife and others attending this resort fail to provide me with the definition of a certain word. I figured with your scientific knowledge you would be able to help me?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“What is the meaning of a ‘honeymoon?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet being on a sex retreat.” She smiled. “But I’m sure you will figure it out once you have completed your homework.”

He bowed his head as the therapist opened the door. He turned to me and motioned doors the door, “Wife.”

I walked two steps before the therapist reached out and grabbed hold of my arm. She leaned forward and whispered softly in my ear, “You are the Master of your man. Make sure he knows that.”

A statement which immediately caused a smile to graze my lips. Of course, I was.

“Thank you, Doctor.” I smiled.

Hearing her office door shut we walked at a leisurely pace down the empty hallway; I uttered a sigh of relief as he offered his arm,

“What did she tell you?” He asked as he pressed the button to the turbo lift. The door open and we stepped in.

“Let’s go to the beach and I’ll show you.”

The door closed.


	4. Just Remember To Have Fun

I stood looking at the dark green bikini for about ten minutes thinking about how I would look wearing it. I looked down at my stomach and after a deep breath I slipped it on and emerged from the bathroom holding my black translucent coverup in my hand.

I bought it to hide by belly, but with the therapy session… I knew I needed to take a risk. I placed it on the kitchen counter and grabbed Sarek’s swimming trunks and tossed them to him as he stood in the middle of the room.

“Your turn.”

It took a bit of coaxing to get Sarek into some black swimming trunks but when he finally emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, while I sat on the counter eating a rather sizable tub of ice cream, I had to fight myself not to jump him right then and there.

“You look beautiful.” He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Thank you.” I smiled and kissed his lips gently. “Thank you for coming to the session today and speaking your mind. I thought for sure you would think it unwise.”

“What is necessary is never unwise.”

Whatever apprehension I had while walking up to the beach dissipated as soon as I caught the sight of diverse bodies, interesting swim wear and coverups, but the view of drunken couples clinging to their alcohol of choice while hanging on their partners made me smile as we walked onto the sandy beach.

I smiled at the sun began to set and drew in a deep breath, feeling content at the lovely smell of the water. When I took a step forward, I was suddenly stopped.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I have rented us a cabana.” He turned and pointed to the waiting cabana tent just a couple of metres up the beach. After a couple of steps, the sight of green caught my eye in my peripheral vision. I turned to see a set of perky green nipples walking towards me.

“Amanda!” A voice called.

When I focused on the face, my stomach flipped when I saw a naked T’Sera walking towards us. She had her arm around her husband, who donned a thin cloth-like material around his waist while her other hand was struggling to hold a chocolate martini straight. She waved her drink at Sarek in acknowledgement and turned to Tav, kissing his chest drunkenly.

Her hips were even more beautiful in the flesh and I found myself wanting to reach out and caress them. I looked at Sarek, suddenly surprised not to feel any jealousy, instead when I reached out, I felt arousal… and for the first time, I was okay with that. I shot him a smile and turned back to the couple as they reached us.

“Hello Tav, T’Sera. How are you doing?” I asked.

“Amazing!” T’Sera beamed drunkenly, “Sarek, have you tried these chocolate martinis?”

“I have not, however, I would not be opposed to trying one.”

“Here, Tav can get you one for Sarek at the bar.” She turned to her husband and asked politely in Vulcan to kindly get Sarek and I a drink.

“Of course, would you like anything Amanda? They have beer, wine, wine spritzers, cocktails.”

“I’ll take a wine spritzer, please.” I smiled, noticing T’Sera’s eyes were rather glued to my chest, I looked down to see that my nipples were protruding through my bikini top. She looked up when I noticed her gaze and her cheeks turned a slight shade of green.

I smiled and turned to Sarek,

_Can they come back to our cabana?_

_That would be acceptable._ he replied.

I reached out and caressed her arm. “Come with us to our cabana. It’s right there.” I pointed up the beach to the empty cabana. “You can relax with us.”

She smiled and arched her neck up to Tav and asked excitedly, “Can we, Can we?!”

“Of course, darling. I’ll get those drinks for us and meet you there. Will you make sure she gets there alright?”

“Of course,”

Tav bent down and shared a passionate, yet sloppy kiss with his wife. Sarek and I exchanged a glance, both of our brows curving upwards in surprise. He pulled away and turned around, walking up the beach to the bar. T’Sera wrapped her arm in mine and I helped support the slightly off-balance woman as we walked up to the cabana.

The layout of the cabana surprised me. It was furnished with a full king size bed, with a small sofa adjacent, with two armchairs on each side and a small table in front. There was also a thick privacy curtain at the front, which I closed behind me.

“Can I sit on the sofa?” T’Sera asked. “It looks so comfy.”

“Of course, hon.” I smiled. “Can I sit beside you?”

“Of course, you can.” Her smile quickly morphed into a wicked one. I sat down beside her as she laid back against the red sofa. She took a sip of her martini and wrapped her arm around me, snuggling herself close to me.

I glanced at Sarek, who sat on the bed facing us.

 _Are you alright?_ I asked.

 _Yes,_ he responded.

_Is this alright?_

_Yes._

I snuggled myself close to her, her head resting on my shoulder, she offered me a sip of her martini. While I expected it to be nothing but chocolate, to my surprise, there was a strong hit of vanilla vodka that made my lips pucker.

“Vodka-ee!”

A sentence that made her burst out into laughter and caress the side of my face with her hand. For a moment, I was scared that she was about to instigate a mind meld in her drunkenness, but she did nothing but caress my cheek gently with her thumb and look in my eyes.

“You are beautiful.” She said suddenly.

“Thank you.” I responded softly. Not knowing how much I needed to hear it until I heard it. Her eyes looked down at my midsection and she smiled,

“You are very beautiful.” she whispered.

I smiled and caressed the side of her neck gently, “You are beautiful, too.”

“Even after two children, and eight years of marriage?”

I looked down at her stomach. Her slightly bloated stomach and stretch marks that indicated to me that she once held two children were nothing but beautiful to me. I smiled and pressed my forehead against hers, “You are gorgeous.” I whispered to her. 

I caressed her wrist gently and whispered once more, “You are.”

Besides contentment, I could see that look in her eyes. She wanted to kiss me and before I could even think to ask Sarek if it was alright, her soft lips were suddenly on mine and I felt myself melt. She leaned us forward slightly so she could place her drink on the table in front of us before her hands wrapped around my shoulder and guided us back down against the back of the chair. I felt my own arousal begin to build as she parted our lips, her warm tongue met mine.

“Am I interrupting something?” I heard Tav asked.

I pulled away and quickly turned to see him standing in the doorway, parting the privacy curtains with a smile on his face while holding a chocolate martini and a wine spritzer.

“Oh… I’m sorry. I didn’t-“

“It’s quite alright, Amanda.” he reassured, while smirking.

Handing the martini to Sarek, he took a seat next to his wife on the armchair. She reached for his forefingers with her right hand as I glanced at Sarek who held the chocolate martini in his hand. He took a sip of the bitter liquid as I asked timidly through our bond.

_Is this alright? I’m sorry I didn’t-_

_Continue._ His voice cut me off. _Please, continue._

I could sense his growing arousal as T’Sera hand fell from the side of my face and her fingers began to caress my left thigh. Her lips found mine and renewed our kiss. I allowed her hands to roam my thighs and even play with the strap of my bikini top.

“She’s been thinking about you all day.” Tav announced. I opened my eyes to see him sitting back in the armchair holding his wife’s abandoned chocolate martini while observing us.

“All…day.” she moaned against my lips.

 _Can I touch her?_ I asked.

_Yes._

I wrapped my arms around her and caressed her back gently, allowing my tongue to meet hers in a passionate dance. When her hands began to roam to the side, my own arousal took over as I began to squeeze and caress her breast. She felt so good, so soft.

When a wave of nervousness suddenly ran across me, Sarek’s calm voice ran though me.

_Continue._

With caused me to relax once more. It was then T’Sera gently pulled away and turned to Sarek.

“You like it when she asks for your permission, Sarek?” She asked softly.

Damn the touch telepathy.

“I do.” He replied, “It is our agreement.”

“Oh, you have an agreement?” She turned back to me, the strong smell of chocolate and vodka radiating from her breath as she smiled against my lips.

“Do you and Tav have an agreement?” I asked softly, kissing her gently.

“Of course, we do. It is only logical. But you…” she wrapped both arms around my back and before I knew it my bikini top fell in my lap, revealing my breast. “You’re just for me.” She resumed our kiss and pressed her bare chest against mine. With my nipples hardening against hers, I could no longer control my roaming hands. I needed to feel her. I needed to touch her.

I trailed my hand up her thigh, her stomach, her waist, I found her hard green nipples and squeezed them, which caused her to let out a moan of pleasure. Why was her moan so intoxicating?

God, I wanted to touch her. I wanted my fingers inside her. God only knew how wet she was, I wanted to feel it. So much. I deepened our kiss and before I knew it, my legs parted willingly as her fingers roamed down my stomach and found my swollen nub.

 _No._ Sarek’s voice ran through our bond.

I reached for her hand and guided it back up to my breast.

 _Can I touch her?_ My voice filled with desperation. _Her clit?_

When she moved my head to the left and began to kiss my neck, I opened my eyes expecting to see my husband staring daggers at this woman. Instead, I was surprised to find that his swimming trunks were housing his very erect penis, that he did not even try to hide. His eyes were glued to us, and as my lips found hers once more, he finally answered, his voice tinged with desperation,

_Yes._

My hand found her swollen clitoris quicker than I anticipated. I was worried about going to hard and too rough but as I began making circles, it was as if I were riding a bike. It all came back… and quickly. Sweet moans fell from her lips, I could feel her growing wetter under my fingers, and when her breaths began to grow sharp and her lips began to crush mine, I stopped which caused her to pull away groan in frustration.

“So close, eh?” I teased against her lips.

“Sanoi…” She begged softly in Vulcan, “Please…”

“Sanoi, ra?” I asked, eyeing Tav who was caressing her forefingers. “Please, what?” I asked again in English.

“Sa-Sanoi-Please. I want your fingers.”

Before I could even ask, his voice ran through our bond with the same desperation as mine,

_Yes._

I looked to see my husband with a terribly hard erection. He did not touch it, he simply just looked with his stoic face but as I reached out to him through our bond, I found just how aroused he was.

 _Good things come to those who wait._ I reminded him, shooting him a wicked smile before turning back to T’Sera, whose head was resting on my shoulder,

“Look what you do to our men?”

She opened her eyes and looked at Sarek, who she smiled at and then to her husband who had his hard green lok in his hand. So that’s what the penis of the first Vulcan actor to appear in an American television drama looked like.

“Is this alright?” He asked me.

“Of course.” I smiled,

“She’s mine, husband.” T’Sera said before crushing her lips against mine, letting out a light moan of desperation.

I built her back up with firm but gentle circles until she begged for my fingers again. Moving off the sofa, I fell to my knees in front of her and parted her legs. I teased her wet opening and slowly inserted my forefingers. She let out a loud moan, one I could only make out of as relief. I held them in place,

“Please…” she begged, “Please move them.”

I moved slowly. Even though I wanted her to adjust to my fingers, her pleas of desperation proved otherwise.

“Please, Amanda. Please. Faster.”

“Ooh, I like you begging.” I kissed her inner thigh as I slowed my pace down. “Keep going. Beg me.”

I quickened my pace ever so slightly, teasing her once more until she looked down, grabbed the back of my neck, and pulled me up crushing her lips against mine.

“Please, fuck me. Please.” She whispered with desperation in my ear.

Using my free hand, I gently guided her down against the back of the sofa. I quickened my pace, hooking my fingers to hit that sensitive area at the very back of her vagina. Thank goodness the Vulcan female anatomy was similar to humans. Her juices poured from her, and they smelled sweet, like strawberries and my mouth began to salivate.

Who should I thank for her smelling so sweet?!

 _Please._ I begged. _Please, I want to taste her._

Yes. Sarek’s voice ran through my head.

He did not have to tell me twice. I leaned forward and flicked my tongue against her swollen nub. Her moans grew louder as I began to suck and move my fingers in and out of her at the same time. Her hips tensed, her hand caressed the back of my head, sweet profanities fell from her lips.

“She likes her nipples squeezed.” Tav said.

I reached my hand up and squeezed her nipple and it did not take much longer for her hips to begin to jerk violently. Tav’s hand reached out and held her thigh open as she grabbed the sofa cushion, arched her back, and cried out, losing herself in the intense orgasm.

When I felt her relax, I trailed kisses up from her clitoris to her chest where I placed a gentle kiss on her relaxed lips. I relaxed against the sofa and wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head against my chest. We held each other as she continued to come down from her orgasm, breathing heavily and a pile of jelly.

We lingered there for a moment until I turned to Tav and smiled, realising that his wife was beginning to drift off to sleep in my arms.

“She’s gone.” I whispered to him.

“Indeed, she is. That was the strongest orgasm she’s had in a while.”

“Do you not satisfy your wife, Tav?” I joked, winking at him.

Noticing the semen on his stomach, I leaned forward and handed him the towel on the coffee table to wipe himself off.

“It seems not.” He joked back, wiping the thick secretion from his stomach. “She’s always leaned more towards women.”

I took the wine spritzer and took a huge gulp, enjoying the feeling of the warm woman asleep against me.

“I don’t blame her. We do know how to hit the spot.”

“Intense wasn’t it, Sarek?” Tav asked.

“I must agree.” He said flatly.

“She’s sweet, ain’t she?” I told Tav.

“That she is. Like strawberries. You were unaware that Vulcan women produce sweeter vaginal juices than humans?” he asked.

“Nope, but I know now.” I said sarcastically, looking down at T’Sera.

She looked so peaceful, and I had never felt more content. As she began to snore softly, I realized that she was well and truly out cold.

“I knew I was good, but I didn’t think I was that good.”

Tav chuckled and caressed his wife’s ankle gently. “She’s always quite tired after sex, and I’m sure the six chocolate martinis aren’t helping. Perhaps I should get her back to the room.”

“Yes, perhaps.”

Gently Tav lifted T’Sera into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head against his chest. Standing up, I caressed Sarek’s shoulder gently as I passed him and to the threshold of the cabana, drawing the thin privacy curtain. The sun was had just set and the pitch black made the sounds of the waves more calming than ever.

“I hope she remembers tonight.” I told him as I opened the privacy curtain for them to leave.

“Oh, she will. I’ll make sure she does.”

I smiled and caressed his shoulder gently. “See you around. Oh, and by the way, we are in room 242.”

“Noted.” He smiled. “Good Night.”

“Good Night.”

Closing the privacy curtain, Sarek turned on the small lamp beside the bed before I drew the thick curtain and turned back around to face him. My husband was hard and aroused. I walked over to him and bent down, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Did that excite you?” She asked in a low tone.

He looked down at his fully erect lok, and then back up at me.

“It was exciting.” He admitted flatly. Taking my hand, I began to stoke him slowly through his swim trunks. He had been pent up long enough. I placed another gentle kiss on his lips before I pulled away and retracted my hand

“Lay down on the bed.” I ordered.

Adjusting himself at the head of the bed, I saddled him. I stopped for a moment and looked down, admiring just how beautiful he was. His hands found my hips and for a moment he glazed his hand over my stomach, the slack skin that expanded to hold Spock and the new stretch marks that held the child we lost.

“You are very beautiful.” He said simply. A statement that made me smile and bend down to kiss him.

When he moved his hands lower and cradled my cheeks in his palms, I grabbed his wrists and held them above his head.

“Now, you are not allowed to touch me.” I ordered. “Your hands are to stay right here, is that understood?”

“Yes.”

Holding his wrists together with one hand, I pulled his lok out his trousers. “Leave your hands here.”

“Yes…” his voice hot on my cheek.

“Yes, Miss.” I clarified.

“Yes, Miss.”

Leave then there, or you’ll be punished.

Yes, Miss.

I stood up and slid the crotch of my bottoms to the side and positioned him against my opening. I held him there for a moment watching the precum seep from his throbbing lok. A groan of anticipation escaping his lips, his arms moved from above his head and when he grabbed my hips with desperation I sat below his erection, and moved his hands forcefully back above him, much to his frustration.

If he was not going to channel some the control that Vulcans had so much of, then I would have to force him to do so.

Eyeing my bikini top that was tossed on the bed, I took it and tied his wrists together and to the headboard above his head.

“See what happens when you don’t listen.”

Another groan of desperation.

Please, Miss.

I sensed his suffering as my breast dangled above his face. I allowed him to take one of my nipples into his mouth, his erection stiffening. Trailing light kisses from his forehead all the way down his chest, and stomach I stopped as the dark public hair began,

“Do you want me to take you in my mouth?” I whispered.

“Please.”

I hovered over his hard member for several seconds, I opened my mouth to accept him, but as my tongue touched the tip of his penis I stopped and pulled away. “No… you’ve already enjoyed my mouth today.”

His legs tensing and began moving in desperation. Who said Vulcans have excellent self-control? I could swear in this moment I was dealing with a human.

“No… Please!”

“Oooh… I like you begging.” Wrapping my hand around his lok. “Beg me to move my hand.”

His voice still held the same desperation through our bond.

Please.

I stroked once.

“Keep going, husband.”

Please.

I stroked again.

Please.

And again.

Instead of more pleading, he simply groaned and moved his legs, clearly suffering.

“Tell me, what do you want? Use your words like a good boy.”

“You... I want you.

I bend down and kissed his lips gently. “Alright. It has been ninety-three days after all.”

“Ninety-four.” he clarified. His arms moved against the restraints.

I eyed him sharply before continuing,

“You must ask my permission to cum, understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, Miss.” I clarified sternly.

“Yes, Miss.” He repeated.

“Good boy.” I lined him up and held him over my wet opening. “If you fight against the restraints, I will stop… Understand?”

“Yes, Miss.”

I sat down gently on top of him accepting into my wet folds. A shot of heat and ecstasy filled my body. It had been so long, and he had never felt better within me. I move my hips, the slow pace triggering more moans from him. I covered his mouth and whispered in his ear,

“Shhh, People are still on this beach.”

I rocked my hips switching back and forth between several rhythms and paces until finally with my own pleasure beginning to boil over. I wanted him to fuck me. Hard. But I was not about to let his hands go. I looked down at him with a sly smile and showed him the image I had in my head.

I bent down and kissed him on the lips. His legs wrapped around me and with a quick motion, he was suddenly on top of me, his wrists and hands still tied to the bedpost.

I forgot for a moment that he was still inside me until he began to thrust hard and quickly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto him, muffling my moans into his shoulder. I climaxed quickly with the rhythm; my fingers dug into his back. I could not control the loud moan of pure relief and ecstasy as the orgasm washed over me. With a couple quicker thrusts, I felt a deluge of semen rush inside me. His body tensed and he let out a loud groan of ecstasy and relief. Ninety-four days was long enough.

I placed a gentle kiss on the bottom of his chin and reached up to gently untie his restraints. With his hands free, he found the side of my face and in the afterglow of sex he renewed our mind meld.

There was pleasure. There was relief, and there was contentment but above all there was love.

He rolled over and we laid there out of breath, my head resting against his chest. The sound of calm ocean waves just metres away calmed me as I came down from the exertion.

“Are you satisfied, my wife?” he asked.

What a stupid question.

I said nothing. I smiled against his chest and continued to allow the intoxicating after-sex pheromones overwhelm me with sleep.

Yes. I responded through our bond.

It was, indeed, well worth the ninety-four day wait.


	5. Allow Yourself To Take Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, deepest apologies for the delay. This chapter was the death of me for the whole two weeks. I hope your all still with me.

**Day 2**

With my body refusing to go back to sleep at 7:00AM, I gave up at trying to go back to sleep. Slipping on my robe I walked over to the window muffling a yawn with the back of my hand. The view of the trees blowing in the wind with the light orange sky made a wave of peace fall upon me. The view of the woods just outside our bedroom however made me suddenly miss home, and the wide-open space of the woods behind my childhood home.

With the thought of the woods in my mind, I quickly jumped on the idea of spending the morning hiking. Living in the outskirts of Shi’Kahr was peaceful but while it had its benefits being away from the most busiest areas, I still missed the smell of the trees, the feeling of tree branches breaking under my feet, and the smell of fresh air.

Happy that I thought ahead to bring some old hiking trousers and boots, I pulled them out of the bottom of our bags and slipped them on in record time. As Sarek was due to complete his morning meditation I took a spare set of hiking trousers, boots, and a shirt into the spare bedroom. However, much to my surprise, he was not there.

“Hm…”

The bathrooms were empty, the kitchen was empty, and the sitting room was empty. As I plopped down in the white chair in the sitting room with a sigh, the latch on the door clicked and the door suddenly opened.

“Amanda, you are awake.”

I rose a brow when I saw that he was already in his robes when he closed the door behind him. While I was curious as to where he had been, I stood up and walked over to him and held up the hiking gear with a nervous smile.

“Yea, I couldn’t go back to sleep. I thought we could go hiking. It’s a beautiful morning and it’s not that hot yet.”

When he simply observed the items in my hand without saying anything, I scoffed and rolled my eyes playfully, “I thought I should bring the appropriate attire, you can’t go hiking in your robes after all.”

He simply looked down at the clothing in my hands for about a minute before he took the boots from on top of the clothing and said flatly, “I would prefer to wear my robes for the duration of our hike.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you think it would be logical to wear appropriate clothing for the activity?”

“I do not possess proper footwear for the suggested activity. Therefore, I will accept the boots.”

“Well, better than nothing.” I said, placing the clothing on the chair nearby. “It’s are there if you wish to change your mind, and please be ready soon. I would like to leave before it gets too hot.”

Three minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom still in his traditional robes but wearing a pair bulky dark brown hiking boots. I must admit it was a rather odd combination, but even I had to admit that comfort was more important. With my thermos of coffee in hand, and a rucksack full of snacks and water for the morning of hiking, I led the way out back of our accommodation and through the woods, just as the violent sun began to shine violently through the orange sky.

The wind was hot, but bearable as we walked the designated path, which was quite crowded for almost eight o’clock in the morning.

“Good Morning!” called a male voice.

I almost jumped in surprise when I saw a smiling naked Beta/Kazon couple walking past us holding their clothing in their hands.

“Good Morning!” I smiled back, trying to maintain eye contact.

So that is what a Kazon’s penis looks like!

As he poked at my conscious, I cleared my throat and immediately veered right, and off the designated path. I had hoped that walking far into the woods would provide some peace within the tall trees and bushes, but I did not even think to acknowledge the possibility of running into various mating couples throughout the woods.

After working our way around the sixth mating couple we had encountered in the last ten minutes, we walked further into the woods and after a good hour walking further into the woods, I stopped against a tree suddenly feeling quite tired and warm. I threw my rucksack to the ground and leaned against the tree.

I caught a glimpse of my husband following me, lifting the side of his robe as we stepped over a big branch before he stopped beside me and simply looked at me with his usual flat expression. I scoffed to myself as he started to wipe the dirt off the bottom of his robe.

“I still can’t believe you chose to wear your robes.”

“I find it hard to understand why you insisted on going off the designated course suggested by the owners of this resort.” He countered.

“Have you forgotten about all the couples that we have encountered having sex on the designated trail?” I said with an upward brow. “Part of the reason I like to hike is because its peaceful. I don’t think hearing an Orion woman begging her Cardassian mate to, and I quote, ‘Fuck her ass harder’ is peaceful.”

I sighed in relief as a comforting breeze ran through my hair and against part of my exposed chest. “And I thought it would be nice to find a private place.” I added.

He was silent and simply continued to observe me, so I rolled my eyes playfully and reached for his arm, caressing it gently. “Don’t worry, Mr. Ambassador. I won’t get us lost.”

“I did not suggest that.” He said flatly.

“Not openly, but I know that look.” I held the thermos of warm coffee up to my lips and took a long gulp. We stood there in awkward silence for about two minutes, my curiosity began to boil over and I decided to brave the one question that was now becoming unbearable not to ask. I continued to caress his shoulder gently as I drew in a deep breath,

“When I woke up this morning… you weren’t there. Where were you?”

He stared at me for about a minute before finally answering, “I was speaking to Tavrek.”

I rose a brow. “You were?” I asked, with a tinge of surprise in my voice, “About what?”

“Nothing of importance.” he replied flatly.

“Do you wish to pursue him? You know I give you my permission, if so.”

“I have told you once before that I am not attracted to the male sex.”

“I know I’m just making sure…” I reached up and caressed the side of his face gently with a sigh, “It seems like I am the only one having a good time on this trip. I don’t want you to miss out.”

“I can assure you that I am, how you phrase, having a good time.”

“Are you though?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if it weren’t true.”

I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. “Should I even ask any more questions about your conversation with Tavrek?”

“No.” he replied flatly.

“Very well then.”

“We should continue further into the woods.” he suddenly suggested.

Taking my rucksack off the ground he helped me adjust it onto my shoulders. He led the way, and after ten minutes of walking in silence he suddenly stopped.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, but when I looked forward, I felt myself melt in the beautiful sight before me.

It was a beautiful open area of green grass that was surrounded by trees. It was so unlike the normal Vulcan landscape, and it filled my mind with memories of camping with my sister and father when I was growing up. My father always said to pick an area surrounded my trees to set up camp, it will provide shelter in case of rain and protection in case of wild animals.

I relished in the memory, in his voice and soon I felt tears well in my eyes. Not tears of sadness, but more tears of happiness.

It was Sarek’s fingers that brushed against my hand that brought me back to reality. I leaned into the front of his body and sighed longingly feeling at peace. His finger found the bottom of my chin and tilted my head up to meet his gaze. I had expected the soft feeling of his lips to brush against mine, but instead it was his finger that wiped the stray tear that fell down my cheek.

“Sorry.” I uttered softly. “It just reminds me of home… of my father.”

 _May I see?_ He asked.

He always respected my privacy whenever home was involved, and I always endeavoured to keep certain parts of it just for me, and me alone. But this memory was too precious. I smiled and gently moved his hand to my cheek, where his fingers found my PSI points and I shared the precious memory with him.

He lingered, even after the memory was over, but I did not mind it. I enjoyed feeling him, his presence in my mind, his warmth, it was comforting even in the simplest of times. When his free arm wrapped around my hip and pulled me closer to him, an erotic scenario suddenly entered my mind and through our bond.

_Trees. Us._

I felt the blood to rush to my cheeks.

“Sorry.” I whispered.

“There is nothing wrong with such a scenario.” He said softly.

Gently, he began to push me back until I was up against a tree. His fingers relaxed on my cheek and wrapped around the side of my face, his thumb caressing my cheek gently. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and pressed my lips against his. His hands roamed my hips, before snaking around to squeeze my bum cheeks through my skin-tight trousers. I pushed his outer robe off his shoulders and after a moment of shifting, he tossed it to the ground. I wrapped my leg around him and instinctively began to grind my hips against his forming erection, which in turn caused him to let out a small groan.

It caused me so much pleasure to see my Vulcan husband reduced to putty.

I continued to grind against him, until I felt a slight dampness on his trousers and for a moment, I did not know if the wetness was from me…or him. With a quick movement, he turned me around and pushed me against the tree. Pressing his front against my back caused my hips to continue to instantly grind back against him. I could feel myself growing wetter through my trousers, my clitoris becoming hard and swollen, desperately wanting to be touched. His hand slipped down my blouse and pinched my nipples between his thumb and first finger.

I caressed his hand gently as I bit my lip and reached back, desperate to feel him. I took hold of him through his trousers and began to stroke him in a slow rhythm. He squeezed my nipples harder and let out a groan. His other hand trailed from my hip to my trousers, he slipped his hand down my trousers and when his cool hands found my warm and throbbing clitoris I sighed in relief. His fingers instantly found a good rhythm and I felt my legs begin to begin to give way from the overwhelming sensation of pleasure.

How on earth do people manage to do this standing?

He tightened his grasp around my chest and held me upright, quickening his pace with his fingers he squeezed my nipple hard.

I focused hard on continuing to pleasure him, but I knew I was likely failing. I could barely control the sound that was coming from my mouth and everything felt like jelly. I felt myself grow wetter and wetter with each circle and as my hips began to grind harder against his hard erection, I could not take it anymore.

“Fuck me.” I begged softly. Reaching out, I leaned forward finding some balance against the tree. “Please.”

He struggled with the clasps of my trousers, until I pushed his hands away and quickly pulled them down to my knees.

There was something exciting about this. In an open area, with the likelihood of getting caught. For a split second, I thought that we should stop, but when he thrust himself inside and my whole body became warm and full of ecstasy, all thought of stopping vanished.

I leaned forward and wrapped my hands around the tree for support and began to buck my hips back with his fast rhythm.

When his hand found my swollen clitoris, it didn’t take long for our pace to become frantic. I let out a loud moan as the powerful orgasm hit me like a tsunami, he continued to thrust hard for a few moments until he let out a sharp groan and buried his fingers into my hips.

We lingered there for several minutes, out of breath with his member still throbbing inside me.

When he pulled out, I released much to my surprise, that I did not feel as… ‘full’ as usual. Upon further observation, I realized that there was much less of it than usual between my legs. I looked at him as he adjusted himself back into his trousers and realized, with a smile on my face, that I was draining him dry.

After adjusting my blouse and pulling my trousers back over my hips, I pulled him into an embrace and kissed his lips gently.

“Getting tired of me, eh?” I teased.

“I could never grow tired of you.” He said, kissing me back gently, “It is only natural for physical exhaustion to occur after-”

“I know my love.” I interrupted softly, “I was just teasing you.” I reached down and ran my hand over his semi erect lok in his trousers, “Do you think you can handle one more day?”

“I believe it is manageable.”

“Good.” I reached into my rucksack and handed him a separate thermos of water which he accepted. After a prolonged gulp, I placed it back into the side pocket and adjusted the bag back over my shoulder, “Now, let’s continue on.”

I took two steps forward before he suddenly said,

“You have plans to continue on?”

“Yes. I still want to see everything, and besides,” I glanced at my watch, “It’s only just 09:30AM. The day is still young.”

We continued for a couple more hours until we arrived back at the resort, sweaty, and dirty. We quickly jumped in the shower, taking care to gently wash the grime, sweat and stickiness off each other. When my hand glided over his abdomen, I smiled upon feeling his member harden against me.

I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away and slowly finding my way down and onto my knees. I cupped my hands around his buttocks and slipped him in my mouth, and began to move at a slow, torturous pace.

He soon let out short groans of frustration as his hips thrust forward, seemingly urging me to quicken my pace. I looked up at him and upon seeing the expression of borderline torture on his face I quickened my rhythm and allowed him to thrust his hips forward to meet my quickening rhythm.

It did not take long before I felt his warm seed run down the back of my throat. I held onto him as he came own from his orgasm and slowly found my way back to my feet.

“Satisfied?” I asked.

“You… have asked an illogical question.” He answered, still out of breath.

Lunch proved to be quite entertaining. Complements of the resort (well, Spock technically) we received a basket of fruit along with our meals. My eyes instantly drew to the chocolate covered strawberries. Taking the biggest one from the tray, I hoped up on the kitchen counter and placed it seductively in my mouth. My husband’s gazing eye caused arousal to build, and when I bit down hard, I watched his eyes follow the juices as they ran down my chin, and bare chest.

“Uh oh.” I smiled. “It seems like I’m making a bit of a mess.”

I popped the other half into my mouth and unlaced my bath robe, opening it to reveal my naked body. With his eyes still glued to the traveling juices, I watched him take a step closer to me and leaned forward. While I had expected to feel his tongue on my stomach, much to my surprise he placed his tongue on my swollen nub and began to suck it gently.

Warm tingles ran up my body as he wrapped his hands under my bum and pulled me closer to him. My hips tensed violently as he flicked his tongue against my exposed clit. I bent down and ran my fingers through his dishevelled hair, throwing my head back as he sucked my exposed clit.

“I’m gonna cum” I uttered.

My hips tensed, my fingers enclosed around his hair, and I let out a loud moan as the orgasm washed over me.

He trailed his tongue from my clit, up my stomach, my chest, until he pressed his sweet lips gently against mine.

“Bed.” he whispered.

“What about lunch?”

With a quick motion, he lifted me off the counter and into his arms. “I believe it can wait.”

When I felt something hard from under me, I did not even have to look down to know what it was. Who did I have to thank for Vulcan having multiple orgasms?

I don’t remember exactly falling asleep, but I do remember being awaken by the consistent chirping of my PADD going off. I grabbed it from the nightstand beside me and propped myself onto my elbow letting the white sheet fell from my chest as I read the black words displayed on my device. My brow rose in confusion,

“Sarek” I called calmly, “It says we have an appointment with the therapist at three o’clock…in five minutes? Didn’t we just have one yesterday?”

Sarek walked into the bedroom, shoving his arm into the sleeve of his brown outer robe. “I have asked for the therapist to meet with you today. I have certain matters to attend to.”

“Matters, eh? Are you engaging in diplomatic relations while we are on holiday?”

“No.” he said flatly.

I whipped my legs over the side of the bed and got up. “Then why won’t you come with me? This is an appointment for us both.”

“I thought you could ask her questions of a personal nature… concerning the certain activity we wish to try.”

I smiled wickedly, walking over to him, “Ah, you too shy to ask her about pegging?” I caressed his shoulders gently.

But as I tuned into him. His body. His mind. I suddenly had the feeling that something else was up. When I poked at his conscious, he shut me out. A tell-tale sign he was up to something. I rose a brow,

“What are you up to?”

“I have a meeting I need to attend.”

“With?”

He was silent, and after a moment. I simply sighed and nodded, “Right. Well, I’ll be back in an hour. Will you be here when I return?”

“Yes.”

After a peck on the cheek, I grabbed my cloak on the chair, wrapped it over myself and made my way to the main door. Opening the door for me, I turned back around and kissed him gently on the lips,

“Try not to get cum on the sheets.” I smiled, before walking down the corridor.

What the heck was he up to?

* * *

Dr Shaunna was just as sexually forthright the second time around. Coming in five minutes late, wiping her face with a wet towel, she was just as surprised to see me as I was to see her. Nonetheless, we had a lot to catch up on and I was surprised when I was happy to share it with her.

I must have been speaking for about half an hour straight speaking about T’Sera and then our time in the woods. Her smile was so warm and comforting as she took some notes and then asked in her soft-spoken voice.

“And how did you feel, about your body when all this was happening?”

“Honestly? I didn’t care.”

Since it was our last session, she was willing to answer any more questions I had and after getting into some pegging questions I was surprised when she reached into her drawer and took out a small plug wrapped in plastic.

“I know, I know it’s not good for the environment.” She began, “but these are the smallest. I suggest having him keep it in for a couple of hours. It’ll stretch him out and…keep him pent him up.”

“I see.”

“Well, Amanda. This is the end of our final session. It has been amazing to know you and speak with you. I do hope that you and Sarek come back to the resort I would love to spend some more…private time with you two.”

I smiled and was surprised by my next action, which seemed to come so naturally. I stood up and caressed her cheek gently. “Perhaps next time, Doctor.” I whispered, peaking at her sumptuous bosom spilling out of her floral blouse.

“Nice rack.” I smiled and winked, bending down I placed a gently kiss on her cheek.

“Nice ass.” She whispered and winked back, and I almost jumped in surprise when I felt her arm snake around my hip and cup my bum cheek. 

She stood up, wrapping her arm around my waist she kindly escorted me out of her office and to the turbo lift.

“Thank you.” I smiled, “for everything.”

“You are most welcome.” She smiled, holding up the small plug wrapped in plastic once more. I smiled and took it as the turbo lift opened and shoved it deep into my cloak pocket.

I had never felt more at peace as I walked the five minutes back to our rooms from Dr Shaunna’s office. I opened the door to silence. So silent that you could hear a pin drop. For a moment, I thought Sarek was meditating in the bedroom but as I rounded the corner and walked into the bedroom, I found him not to meditating at all.

T’Sera was sitting on the bed in a short black robe with Tav standing beside her. Her presence immediately caused butterflies to fill my stomach. She looked beautiful…absoultely beautiful. Sarek stood with his back towards the door, but even as he turned around and acknowledged my presence my eyes were far from focused on him.

“H-H-Hi…”

“Hello, Amanda.” T’Sera smiled.

I glance over at Sarek, whose eyes immediately fell back to the couple, “Do you both agree to the terms and conditions?”

“Yes.” T’Sera nodded.

“Yes.” Tav smiled.

“Wh-What terms…and conditions?” I asked timidly. When there was a lingering silence, I turned to the beautiful woman sitting on the bed, “What does he mean?”

T’Sera smiled and after a glance to her husband, rose from the bed. She walked slowly over to me and placed her hand on the side of my face, caressing my cheek gently with her thumb.

“He means that I can finally taste just how sweet the Vulcan Ambassador’s wife is.”

Those words fell so innocently from her lips. She pulled herself closer to me and before I knew it, my lips were upon hers. The gesture immediately made my clitoris start throbbing between my legs. “Do you consent?” She asked, against my lips.

What a stupid fucking question, I immediately thought as I pressed my lips back against hers, my hand began to caress the side of her neck. Even though I was full of excitement, desperation, and anxiety I forced my lips apart from hers.

“Yes.” I uttered. “But, what of your husband?”

“I have said once before,” she wrapped her arm around my hip, “that you are for me, and me only, and I meant it. He will not touch you. Our men have been instructed to watch. They will not participate.”

She brushed her lips against mine one more. Oh, her lips were so soft. I felt my knees grow weak and for a moment I thought I was going to fall to the ground. She pulled away and glanced at Sarek,

“Is that correct, Sarek?”

“Correct.” Sarek responded, “You may do as you wish with T’Sera.”

His last statement left me utterly dumbfounded. I was dreaming, tell me I was dreaming.

Her thumb caressed my cheek gently. “You are not dreaming, my Lady.”

‘My Lady’. It sounded so right coming from her lips.

I wrapped my arm around her hip and pulled her towards me kissing her lips passionately. Her hands began to roam my back and quickly found the zipper at the nape of my neck. She began to push it down when I touched her arm and pulled away from our embrace.

“Wait.”

Her face fell in disappointment. It surprised me just how painful the sight was. I caressed the side of her face gently and gave her a reassuring smile

_The men... we should tie them up._

“I like how you think.” She whispered.

I suppose touch telepathy did have its benefits.

She momentarily looked for Tav until she found him already sitting down in one of the chairs near us, caressing his bulge through his pants.

She wagged her finger and walked over to him. “You know the rules.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He whispered, removing his hand.

Now that’s something you don’t see every day. The most popular man in Hollywood calling his wife ‘Mistress’ and being submissive. I liked it.

Sarek was sitting in the chair beside the door, and while he was being good and not touching himself there was a rather noticeable bulge in his pants. I walked over to him with a sly smile and leaned forward, rubbing him through his trousers. My touch already seeming to loosen the remaining strains of his logic.

Who said Vulcans have good self-control, again?

There was some red rope on the wardrobe beside him from the welcome basket. I took one of the long pieces and tossed it to T’Sera while I made quick work of tying each of Sarek’s wrists to the arms of the chair. I pulled the knot tight and kissed his lips gently.

“Tight?” I breathed softly.

_Yes… Miss._

_Good Boy._

I could not help but smile and caress the side of his face gently when it all came together. He was speaking to Tav this morning, and then there was that meeting… I was suddenly overcome with gratitude and affection.

 _Thank you._ I sent.

Her soft hand caressed the top part of my bare back before she grasped the zip of my dress with her thumb and forefinger.

She pulled it down to my hips and pushed the sleeves off my arms. Taking the fabric at my hips she pulled my knickers down with the dress and placed a gentle kiss in the crook of my neck.

 _Are you pleased?_ I asked him through our bond.

 _I am most pleased,_ he said.

“As am I.” T’Sera whispered.

A statement that made me chuckle.

“To bed, my Lady.” she whispered softly, snaking her free arm hand around my hips. When she turned me around to face her, it was then that I realized that she had discarded her robe. With her green nipples erect I could not control my wandering hands. I cupped her breast gently.

“You’re beautiful.” I whispered, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

Taking my hips, she guided us over to the bed. This time, she was the one determined to be in control and as she laid herself between my legs my hips instantly bucked up against her warm opening.

“Not as beautiful as you.” She said, as she began to trail kisses from my neck down my body. It was much to my surprise that when she reached my legs, they seemed to clench shut as I was suddenly filled with nervousness.

She guided kisses up my lower belly, making sure to take care of each nipple before she finally reached my lips.

“I want to taste you.” She whispered, “Let me taste you… please”

“I seem to… be nervous.” I uttered.

“There is nothing to be nervous about.” She said softly, taking one of my erect nipples in her mouth. She bit down gently which caused me to inadvertently clench. “I never thought that the Vulcan Ambassador wife who gave me one of the best orgasms I have ever had in my life would be shy.”

“I’m worried you won’t like my taste. It’s not sweet like Vulcans.”

Saying nothing, she flicked my nipple with her tongue and began to guide her tongue back down my body. She slowly coaxed my legs open and positioned herself in front of my opening,

“How about you let me be the judge of that.” She whispered, before taking my swollen clitoris between her teeth.

My hips jerked, but she was quick to hold them in place. My head fell to the side with ecstasy. When I opened my eyes, I found Tav licking his lips, taking deep breaths his eyes glued to his wife between my legs. I had only wished from this position that I could see my husband.

“You taste perfectly fine.” Feeling myself relax, I reached down and ran my fingers through her pixie cut and spread my legs wider for her to take in all of me with her mouth.

I was growing wetter, surely it was all over the sheets, but I did not care. My orgasm began to build,

“Please!” I choked, “Please- I want your fingers. Please”

She pulled herself away and kissed my inner thigh, “Please, Mistress.” She clarified looking up at me with a wicked grin.

But the pleasure at her quick tongue had ridden me speechless. I struggled to even utter a word as my body tensed. She stopped, crawled up my body, and kissed my lips. 

“Say it!” She ordered.

“Please, Mistress” my voice hot in desperation.

When she inserted her fingers a jolt of mild electric ran up my body. As she began to move her fingers at a faster place, all the pleasure and ecstasy built quickly than I could ever imagined. I covered my mouth to muffle my moans.

Suddenly my hand was being pulled away from my mouth.

“None of that now.” She said, “I want to hear you.”

She quickened her movements, and I was powerless to control my loud moans as I gripped the bedsheet with one hand and wrapped my other arms around her.

She bent down and took one of my nipples in her mouth and bit down. And action that almost made my orgasm began to boil over.

“Are you gonna cum?”

I could not speak. I was consumed with ecstasy. I forced my hand holding the bedsheets to let go. I wrapped my arm blindly around her and pulled her to me for a kiss. She moved her fingers in and out at a fast rhythm as she ripped herself away from the kiss.

“Cum for me.”

It was so strong. So powerful. My back arched, my hips tensed, and I let out a scream as the orgasm washed over me. I held onto her as my body shook and tensed.

Coming down from the orgasm took a little longer than usual. After a good three minutes of her holding me, Tav broke the silence.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a screamer, Amanda.” he teased.

“She has always been that way.” Sarek said flatly.

I lifted my head and shot my husband a sharp look.

“To be honest, Tav, I wouldn’t have pegged your wife to be so skilled.” I caressed her face gently, “She looks so sweet and innocent.”

She scoffed. “Sweet… Innocent. Ha!”

I smiled and grabbed her hips. In a slow motion, I gently rolled her onto her back and looked down at her with a smile.

“Are you going to fall asleep this time?” I teased.

She chuckled, running her fingers through my loose curls.

“No, I promise.”

I took care of each of her nipples, relishing in her sweet moans of ecstasy. Why were her moans so god-damn intoxicating? I trailed kisses down her body, my heart beating out of my chest with anticipation as I began to smell the sweet wetness between her legs.

She was dripping wet, and I was sure that I wanted to taste every bit of it. I took her green, swollen clitoris into my mouth and began to flick it at a moderate rhythm. I was rather surprised when she was reduced to a tensing mess in a matter of seconds, but it was something I relished in.

 _What do you wish for me to do to her, husband?_ I asked.

His suggestion was valid, and one that even I could resist trying. While I knew she would be frustrated, I enjoyed seeing her beg.

I trailed kissed up her body and laid beside her, wrapping my arm above her head. I kissed her gently before rubbing her clitoris with my fingers. She snuck her right arm around me and tried to rub my semi swollen clitoris, but as my pace quickened and she grew wetter and wetter she found it hard to concentrate… and it made me smile.

Her hips tensed, and it did not take long for her to crush her lips against mine with her moans beginning to reach their high point.

I stopped, which caused her to relax against the pillows and sigh loudly in frustration. “No… No, Please. Please.” She caressed my lower back gently. “Amanda, please.”

“Please, what? Use your words like a big girl.”

She lifted her head and crushed my lips against her, saying in between kisses, “Please let me cum. Please.”

I did not know what it was, just there was something about her begging that was intoxicating. I needed to hear more, and I could not just let it end now.

I moved back down in between her legs and slowly began to make a circular motion around her clitoris with my tongue. I continued to build her up, both internally and externally, switching back and forth between my fingers and my tongue.

I periodically looked over at the men. While still in their restraints, they struggled against them and there was a rather large stain of precum on their trousers. They were suffering just as much as she was, and that filled me with just as much joy as it did accomplishment.

Each time she begged, she would get more and more desperate. When I looked over at Sarek and realized just how dark the room had become, I realized that I had been teasing her for hours.

I looked down at the woman, who was almost in tears and on the verge of both clitoral and internal orgasms. I placed a hot kiss on her lips before traveling back down between her legs. I quickened my pace with my fingers and made a quick flicking motion with my tongue.

Her hips tensed, she let out a loud scream as her orgasm came… and lingered. After a good thirty seconds, her body relaxed back into the pillows. Her eyes were closed, but she had a very satisfied smile on her lips.

I held her in my arms for a moment as she came down from her powerful orgasm. It was not until I looked ahead and saw that look on my husband’s face that I looked to her and said,

“Should we take care of our men? They seem to be suffering.”

I glanced over at Tav who was seemed to be almost in pain as he attempted to break free from the restraints.

“Please.” He begged his wife. “Please, Mistress.”

Ignoring him she looked back up to me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips,

“We should.”

I did not think that I would have enough energy for another round, but much to my surprise I seemed to have all the energy in the world. I let him take the lead, and after setting him free he flipped me around and shoved me against the back of the door.

I bucked my hips against him and found myself almost sighing in relief when he slipped himself inside. We found a quick rhythm, his arm wrapped around my chest and held me upright. When I turned my head around and caught a glimpse of Tav and T’Sera, the sight made my clitoris begin to throb. She was on top of him, pinning his wrists down at his side as she moved her hips up and down in a slow torturous rhythm, taking his hard lok fully inside her before slowly lifting off him.

It was a long night, and when it was finally over. T’Sera and I laid on the bed next to each other, exhausted, sticky, and drifting in and out of sleep. While half asleep, I caught Tav moving to lift his wife into his arms, I wrapped the sleeping woman in my arms and pulled her close to me.

Even half asleep, I was saddened at the thought of letting her go.

“Stay.” I whispered. “Please.”

I couldn’t remember falling asleep, but when I opened my days next in the middle of the night, I was happy to find her peacefully sleeping beside me with Tav’s arm wrapped around her waist. To my left, Sarek slept with his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and reached out to him through our bond. There was no anger, or jealousy only contentment and peacefulness.

It was perfect. This was perfect, and it surprised me just how perfect it seemed.


	6. And To Go Out With A Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of this story contains pegging. If you don’t like it, feel free to skip the second half of this chapter.

** Day Three **

The waves of the ocean were calming along with the morning sun that peaked through the curtains of the cabana. T’Sera rested her head on my shoulder as we sit together on the sofa with the warm breeze running our bare skin. With my arm wrapped around her shoulder, I chuckled as I glided my finger over her erect nipple.

“I can’t believe your four-year-old actually asked about Pon Farr.”

“She’s smart.” said T’Sera, caressing my free hand that rested on her thigh.

“For a four-year-old.” chimed in Tav, who sat on the chair at the end of the sofa.

“What did you tell the child?” asked Sarek, who sat on the chair at the other end of the sofa, to my left.

“Getting ideas for the future?” I teased.

“That it’s a holiday.” smiled Tav.

I chuckled, “Good cover. I’m sorry, I don’t think I asked what your children are called in this whole conversation.”

“Jonathan and Sylvia.” T’Sera replied.

“How old are they?” I asked.

“John is eight, and Sylvia is four” replied Tav, graciously handing me my wine spritzer from the table.

“And yours?” T’Sera asked, “We obviously know their names but, how old are they?”

“They are both six.” I answered, taking a sip of my drink.

“You just wait,” Tav chuckled, sipping his chocolate cocktail, “they will probably be asking about it any day now.” 

“And Sarek will run for cover when they do.” I smile, “So, where do your children think you are exactly?”

“At the beach, like your children” T’Sera sighed, “minus the honeymoon. Speaking of which, Sarek have you figured out the meaning of the word yet?”

“I believe I have found an appropriate definition of the human tradition.”

“Is sex a part of that definition?” She teased, finishing off her second chocolate martini of the morning.

“Sex is the only part of the definition.” Sarek replied flatly.

His response caused her to laugh. “Looks like he understands it now.”

“Only took him three days!” I teased, leaning down I pressed my lips gently against hers. 

“Oh, I wish Spock and Michael would have bought you another three days here.” She said with a sigh.

“I wish so too.” I sighed, continuing to circle my finger around her nipple. “but we still have time.”

“We must return to the room at an appropriate time to prepare for our belongings for the journey back.” I heard Sarek say, but her lips were proving more intoxicating than the drink in my hand.

 _Later._ I replied to him.

Placing my drink without looking on the table in front of me, I began to caress her thigh before slowly gliding my hand up to part her legs. She separated them willingly and when my fingers found her swollen nub, I began to make a circular motion in a slow, torturous pace. Her hand found my breast, she deepened our kiss and squeezed my erect nipple which caused my knees to instinctively clench together.

I pulled away from our kiss and turned to Tav who began rubbing his hard erection through his trousers.

“Tav, perhaps you can help me this time.”

When he rose his brow in both confusion and curiosity, Sarek began to poke at my conscious. “Don’t worry, he won’t touch me.” I assured, kissing T’Sera’s breast gently, “I just want to watch him to touch his wife.”

Bending down in front of the sofa, it was rather arousing to see him on his knees waiting for command. My command. I sped up the circular motions and enclosed my lips around her nipple.

“Kiss her body.” I commanded.

I watched him place gentle kisses on her neck, and chest before trailing them down her stomach. It heightened my own arousal to see her wiggling and moaning against his touch. When I parted my legs to caress myself, she reached over and before I could even assess what she was doing plunged her forefingers inside me.

My fingers ceased; my eyes closed; my body tensed with pleasure as a jolt of electricity from her forefingers ran up my legs. I felt her move under my fingers, and when I forced my eyes open in the midst of this energy, she was suddenly hovering over me.

“You’re not goin’ anywhere.” She said her voice hot with desperation, she crushed her lips against mine passionately and lowered me down against the back of the sofa. “Can you multi-task?”

She moved her fingers within me sending more jolts of pleasurable energy up my body while my fingers remained stalled on her clit. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t move, and the only sounds that left my mouth were moans of pleasure.

“Sarek.” I heard her say. “Kiss your wife.”

I felt some trepidation through our bond, but it quickly turned to excitement. His warm lips were suddenly upon my rib rage, he trailed up and wrapped his lips around my erect nipple. He bit down gently causing an intense wave of pleasure to rush through me.

I forced my fingers to move and tried to resume caressing her, but she pulled my hand away, hopped off the sofa and fell on her knees in front of me. She parted my legs and when her tongue found my clit my hips immediately tensed as more pleasure shot down up my vagina and into my body.

Sarek guided my hand to his hard lok, where I tried my best in amidst the pleasure to stroke him, but her tongue felt so good, and so wet. When I was certain I wouldn’t last much longer, she suddenly started flicking my clit at lightning speed.

I felt her begin to moan against my clit, I forced myself to look down. Much to my delight, I saw Tav slipping a second finger inside T’Sera while she stroked his hard lok with her other hand.

And who said Vulcans could not multitask?

Pulling Sarek up from my chest, I kissed him passionately and wrapped my free arm around him and tried to stoke him fast in the moment of clarity. 

Her moaning against my clit only built my orgasm, but suddenly it began to die down as I felt her begin to tense up. She drew in a deep breath and suddenly all my pleasure died down. I sighed in frustration and looked down wondering what was possibly going on to take this pleasure away. Much to my surprise saw Tav slipping his third and fourth finger inside T’Sera.

“Can she multi-task like that?” I asked Tav, my voice tinged with frustration but still hot with desperation.

“You better hope she can remember.” he replied.

When she sucked my clit between her tongue and her upper teeth, my hips tensed violently. I released my grip on my husband’s lok and arched my back letting out a loud moan as more pleasure shot through my body. Sarek squeezed my nipples and pressed his lips against mine.

“Don’t stop.” I begged against his lips. “Please- don’t stop.”

I wrapped my arms around him as the repeated action quickly rebuilt the orgasm. She plunged her forefingers inside me, and that was all it took. My whole body tensed as the orgasm washed over me. I let out a loud moan while she held my tensing hips open continuing to suck my clit.

Placing a gentle kiss on Sarek’s lips, I stood up, grabbed T’Sera from behind the neck and pulled her to me and into a passionate kiss. I pulled her onto the sofa beside me, parted her legs watched as Tav plunged his fingers back inside her and thrusted hard upwards.

As I crushed her lips against mine and guided my hand to her terribly swollen nub, Sarek guided my hand to his lok. I stroked in a quick rhythm as I deepened the kiss, our tongues dancing while she wrapped her arm around me. 

“I’m- gonna cum” She breathed sharply against my lips.

“Cum for me. Come on, cum for me.”

She crushed her lips against mine, her body tensed, and she let out a loud scream. A wave of pleasure ran through our bond as semen suddenly shot out of him and onto my hand and arm.

She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed back into the sofa with a smile. I kissed her gently on the lips and looked up at Sarek whose face was full of relief. Grabbing the wet wipes on the table in front of us, we quickly cleaned ourselves off before I wrapped my arms around T’Sera and rested my head on the back of the sofa.

“Please don’t go.” she begged lightly, already half asleep.

“I wish we didn’t have to, my darling.”

* * *

It did not seem long before Sarek shook me awake a couple hours later.

“It is time.” he said simply.

“Take care of her.” I whispered to Tav, not wanting to wake the sleeping T’Sera on the sofa. I wrapped him in a hug.

“I will.” he said softly. “And you take care of him.”

I smiled wickedly “Oh, I will,” before whispering in his ear, “maybe next time.” I sniffed away forming tears and caressed his shoulder gently. “Keep in touch, if you can.”

“We will.”

I walked back over to the sofa and placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping woman’s cheek.

“Thank you.” I whispered gently.

As we left the cabana on the beach, I found myself wishing with all my being that we did not have to go.

Our room was a wreck from the three days, and I didn’t even know where to start when it came to packing. Even though I tried to make myself happy with the thought of seeing the children again, there was an overwhelming sense of sadness about leaving T’Sera and Tav behind and the very real possibility that seeing them again would be a miracle.

I sighed and placed my swimsuit in my bag,

“You are sad.” Sarek’s voice jolted me from thought.

“Yea, I’ll miss them.”

“If they are in agreeance, I am sure we can meet with them outside of the resort.”

I smirked in sadness. “I’m sure the resort rules say otherwise. Besides, they are busy people, I’m sure they will forget about us anyway.”

“I’m sure that would be impossible for them to do.”

There was a long pause of silence when I went into the bathroom to collect our toiletries. I was surprised with just how sad I was to leave them, and even sadder at the realization that they would likely forget us.

“There is one thing we still need to do before leaving.” Sarek said suddenly as I placed the shampoo and conditioner into my bag.

“Hm? We did just about everything. What is that?”

When there was more silence, I looked up, surprised to find him holding up the small plastic plug from my cloak in his hand.

_Where did you-_

“From Dr. Shaunna, I presume?”

“Indeed.”

I tried to hide the smile that widened my lips against my will.

I glanced at the clock, before walking up to him and running my hand along the forming bulge in his trousers. I smiled wickedly, suddenly feeling all the sadness begin to wash away.

“You sure we have time?”

“An hour should be an adequate amount of time.” he replied, handing me the plug.

“Did you take that pill?”

“Approximately 30.45 minutes ago.”

Taking his robes at his shoulders, I slowly began to push them off his body. “Sneaky bugger. I didn’t even notice.”

“You were asleep, you wouldn’t have noticed.” he replied flatly.

It was not long before he was fully naked in front of me, vulnerable, and erect. I guided him into the bedroom and over to the bed, kissing him gently on the lips,

“Turn around and bend over.”

Lube. She had said we needed lots of lube, and while we had packed all the complimentary toys away, the lube and strap-on were conveniently left out and by his bag. Tossing the plastic on the floor, I placed a dollop of lube on the toy and slowly began to tease his hole.

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, Miss.”

The correction made his lok twitch.

“Yes, Miss.” he said flatly.

It was a slow insertion, but I was surprised when I heard a moan come from him.

“You like it, don’t you? I should have picked the four-inch then.”

There was something oddly arousing about him in such a submissive position and a part of me just wanted to leave him in this position. I smiled wickedly and caressed his bum cheek gently.

He may be one of the most powerful men on Vulcan, but around me, he’s far from powerful. 

Taking my nightgown on the pillow, I took his wrists, tied them together, placed them above his head and tied them to the headboard.

“I think I want to leave you here for a while”

“Amanda-“

“Excuse me?” My voice so firm, it even surprised me.

“Miss.” He corrected. “We only have 55 point-“

“I am aware of how much time we have.” I said firmly. “You know, you’re talking way too much for my liking.”

Hiking up my black cover-up, I took off my black lace underwear and hovered them over his mouth. “Open” I ordered.

Opening his mouth, I shoved them inside his mouth. “If you spit them out, you won’t be fucked, understood?”

He nodded.

I watched out of the corner of my eye his lok twitch more and more. I caressed it gently with my hand before bending down and licking up his shaft slowly. He moaned lightly and wiggled against the restraints.

“If you struggle any more against those restraints, you add another five more minutes.”

He stopped.

“Understood?”

He nodded. 

I shuffled off the bed and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“Now, you be a good boy, I’m going to go clean up the living room. Can you be a good boy until then?”

He nodded. 

When I reached the threshold of the door I turned around, he was still perfectly still on the bed. Bum in the air, and all. Through our bond I could feel his pain, his arousal, it was so powerful I could feel myself growing wet.

The thirty minutes were just as slow for me than it was for him. While I made good use with the thirty minutes and packed up the living room, it proved to be quite the challenge with a throbbing clit, a wet pussy and a horny husband in the bedroom nearby poking at my conscious.

When I went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed beside him, I was surprised at just how much precum was on the sheets under him. He was still tied to the headboard with my underwear still in his mouth.

He was a good boy indeed, and thus he should be rewarded.

I caressed his bum cheek gently. “You have been such a good boy.” I teased lightly. “Do you want to be fucked?”

_Yes, Miss_

“Do you want the big cock? Or the small cock?” I asked, continuing to caress his bum gently.

_Big._

“And they say Vulcans aren’t greedy.”

I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. “Alright.”

Leaving the room, I took the strap on from my bag and slipped it on before strapping on the four-inch dildo in the harness. While it certainly wasn’t big in standard sizes, for a first timer, it certainly was. With a sly smile I pulled my black coverup over my head and placed it in my bag before returning to the bedroom.

“Oh, my poor husband!” I cooed in a mock sympathy.

Precum continued to seep out of him, my clit throbbed against the harness as his arousal began to pour over to me. I took my underwear out of his mouth and kissed him passionately. When he struggled against the hand restraints, I stopped and pulled away.

“What did I say about struggling against the restraints?”

“Sorry, Miss.”

He was almost pouting. It was both funny and arousing to watch. Five more minutes added to his torture. Eyeing the chair at the end of the bed, I hopped off the bed and sat down.

“Five more minutes.” I said softly.

He placed his head on the pillow and groaned.

After five minutes of watching him groan and moan, I slowly stood from the chair, grabbed the lube nearby and walked over to him and slowly teased the plug in place between his cheeks.

“What do you want, husband? Do you want it out? Do you want me to fuck you now?” I asked softly.

“Yes Miss. I- want… I want you.”

I gently removed the plug from him. Placing it beside him, I got into position and applied a generous amount of lube on the dildo.

“Are you ready, my love?” I asked.

“Yes, Miss.”

I placed it at his entrance slowly, gripped his hips and began to push it in ever so slowly.

“More…” He groaned “Please.”

“And they say Vulcans are patient.”

He moaned softly as I slowly thrusted it in. A huge wave of pleasure ran through our bond and urged me into low gentle thrusts. I was surprised at the sounds that came from my husband, but the sounds only urged me on. His pleasure intensified as I fell into a quicker rhythm, but even I knew, for this being his first time, I had to control myself.

 _Faster_ he begged.

Even though I feared to, I couldn’t go against his demand. I tightened my grip around his hips and thrusted hard into him. His hands gripped the fabric holding his wrists together, he let out a sharp groan and bucked his bucked into me.

Fucking my husband proved to be even better than I had expected. It was not long before we fell into a fast, and hard rhythm. When I caught a glimpse at the clock on the wall beside me, I slowly withdrew from him.

“On your back.” I ordered, out of breath.

Taking off the strap on I tossed it to the side and saddled him. Untying the not from my nightdress that held his hands together I let him loose. His hands immediately found my hips, positioned me, and eased me onto his hard lok. 

He groaned in what I could sense as relief as I began to move my hips back and forth. I could feel him throb within me as he began to buck his hips up and into me fast and hard. It did not much longer for him to groan loudly and released his deluge of semen into me.

There was a wave of embarrassment that ran over our bond as he relaxed into the pillows before it quickly disappeared. I smiled, bend down and kissed him gently on the lips before easing myself off him and onto the bed beside him,

“It’s alright.” I said softly.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillows.

“So, Mr. Ambassador, how was your honeymoon?”

He opened his eyes and tilted his head to face me, “It was most satisfactory.” He said, caressing the side of my face, “but not over yet.” and with a quick motion, flipped me on my back.


	7. Just Dont Leave It All At The Resort.

_**Six** _ _**m** _ _**onths later. Paris, France.** _

I sighed in relief and tossed my notes to the side as I plopped down into the back seat of the hovercar. My last lecture was over, and I had three days of relaxation before we returned to Vulcan. While I was thankful that we were back on Earth for three weeks, I had forgotten just how exhausting the non-stop meetings, lectures, and conferences were.

Relishing in the moment of silence since the three weeks of chaos began, my mind immediately drifted back to our time at the retreat with Tav and T'Sera, away from the chaos of work and parenthood.

I drew in a breath as the hovercar lifted off the ground and spent the first five minutes of the journey trying to remember the sound of the waves on the beach, the fresh fruit delivered to our door, and the calming silence of the woods behind the resort. However, my mind continued to bring me back to the same image of my lips wrapping around her green nipple, her sweet moans of pleasure, and the lovely taste of her strawberry secretions.

I can still remember how good she felt inside me, her fingers, and her tongue. It was so good it instantly made the nub between my legs began to throb. It had been six months since we returned from the retreat and much to my fear, I hadn't heard from them and I never realized just how sad that made me feel until now. I cleared my throat and forced the images to the side with a longing sigh,

"Gabe, could you please stop by the Eiffel Tower before home? I would like to the new addition."

"I'm sorry, Lady Amanda. The Ambassador has requested that I take you right home after your lecture."

I rose a brow in confusion, "Do you know why?"

"I am unsure, Lady Amanda, but I am just under instructions to take you straight home after your lecture."

"I see."

Deciding not to question it, I laid my head back and relaxed as the ten-minute journey to the Embassy passed by. After a walk down the spacious corridor, I typed in the six digit code, wrapped my hand around the doorknob and opened the main door. I expected to hear the children running around the living room playing with their latest toy purchased at their daily educational excursion, but much to my surprise I was greeted with silence.

"Spock! Michael!" I called, closing the door behind me.

The Embassy's accommodation was quite spacious for our family of four. With four bedrooms, full-size living and sitting rooms, and kitchen area it was easy to feel as though one were drowning in such living accommodation. Then again, at times I felt myself drowning in our own seven-bedroom home back on Vulcan.

I tossed my notes and purse on the stand by the door and walked into the living room,

"Mick-"

"Amanda!" Michael suddenly beamed.

Rushing out of the second bedroom, she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hello, darling!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around the seven-year-old. "Why are you two being so silent?"

"We were just packing for our trip." she said excitedly.

"Trip?" I rose my brow, "Did Sarek say we are going somewhere?"

"The children will be going on a three-day excursion in thirty minutes time." Sarek suddenly said, coming out of the second bedroom holding Michael's dark coloured suitcase. "Michael, have you packed sufficient clothing for the planets with a cooler climate?"

"Yes. I packed three sweaters." Michael said.

"Three days, eh? You say it as though we aren't going with them."

"We will not be accompanying them." Sarek said flatly.

"What? Why?"

"You have been away from us for longer, Mother." Spock said, coming out of the bedroom with his black suitcase in hand. "We will return to Vulcan with you in four days' time." He continued, before turning to his father, "I have packed three sweaters of various textures and fabrics to accommodate the cooler climate. Would you like to inspect all the items I have chosen to pack?"

"Three sweaters of various fabrics should accommodate the cooler climate." Sarek said taking the suitcase from Spock.

"But, I don't even know where they will be going. Why didn't you tell me about this this morning?"

"I only just received the confirmation." Sarek said, taking Spock's suitcase in hand.

"But you could have at least warned-"

A knock on the door interrupted me.

"That's them!" Michael beamed, jumping up and down. "That's them!"

"Yes." I sighed, caressing Michael's shoulders gently. I tried to hide my disappointment as I rose to my feet, "It's probably Linnea and Felix."

"Perhaps you should open the door." Sarek said flatly.

A comment that made me shoot a sharp glance in his direction. Taking the suitcases from him, I walked them to the door, placed them to the side and opened the door.

"Linnea, I-"

But, instead of our two human servants, before me were two pointy eared children. A brown haired boy who was about rib-height dressed in traditional Vulcan robes and a young girl with the same brown hair, but shoulder length. Dressed in a floral knee length dress, she held a white security blanket with one hand and her thumb in her mouth. Before I could even ask, her eyes suddenly widened in shock as she eyed me from head to toe.

"Are you a Princess?" She asked, removing her thumb momentarily from her mouth.

I smiled, feeling my heart warm at the innocent question. "Not quite, sweetie." I whispered to her before turning to the boy, "Where are your parents? I think you might have the wrong room."

"No, we are where we need to be." The boy said. "We were told to contact Ambassador Sarek."

"I trust that your parents are nearby?" Sarek said, suddenly beside me.

"They are still preparing for your voyage." The boy said, "They said they would be right behind us."

But when I glanced down the corridor, there was no one there. Who were these children and what on earth were they talking about?

"Sarek, what's going on?" I asked him.

"The children are scheduled to go on an excursion with Spock and Michael." He turned to the children and asked, "Is that correct?"

"Yes." The boy said, while the girl nodded. I rose a brow and turned to my husband.

 _These children?_ I asked telepathically, _Random children?_

 _They are not random children_ , he responded flatly.

While I sighed heavily in frustration, I suddenly caught the eye of the little girl who was holding her blanket close to her while still looking at my dress. No doubt she was intrigued by the shimmering red. As I focused on her features, her green eyes, and her heart shaped face, it suddenly hit me. She looked an awful lot like…

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I am Sylvia." The girl said softly.

"I am John." He said flatly.

T'Sera. Tav.

I couldn't bring myself to repress the smile that appeared. I sighed softly as it all started to come together. I held my hand out to the little girl,

"Come in." I said softly.

She took my hand, and I led both children inside eyeing Sarek as I closed the door behind me.

"Sarek, can you please tell me what's really-"

I saw Michael walk up to the children in my peripheral vision. "I am Michael and this is Spock. Would you like to play chess with us while we wait?"

"I would love to." John smiled. "Do you know how to play Vulcan chess?"

"We do." Spock said flatly.

Like their parents when we first met, it was quite surprising to see a smiling Vulcan. I looked down at the girl who took my skirt and hid her head behind it. Seems like she had no trouble warming up to me.

"I think Sylvia is still a little shy." I told Michael, "Perhaps you three can start a game and she will join you soon."

I watched Spock and Michael take John over to the table, where the chess set was sitting.

"Who taught you how to play the game?" Spock asked.

"My father." John said.

"Who would you like to play first?" Michael asked.

 _It seems Spock has no issue with the children not following the Teaching of Surak,_ Sarek told me telepathically.

"So you called Tav and T'Sera?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"No." He said flatly.

But before I could even ask another question, a knock once more interrupted me. When Sarek simply stood there without moving, he looked at me and said,

"You should get the door."

Sylvia followed me to the door, with her hand still in mine. "That's probably your parents." I smiled to her. "Let's go invite them in."

When I opened the door I felt myself freeze in shock when I saw her before me once again. Without saying a word, she extended her hand, which I didn't even notice that I had accepted and lowered herself into a deep curtsey, while her eyes never left me.

"My Lady."

T'Sera. In the flesh, once again. Even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, with her grown out pixie cut in a short wrap dress that barely covered her bum. She had looked just as beautiful as before, my eyes immediately drawn to her wide hips that were on full display in the short wrap dress. My mind immediately flooded with the memories that sent blood rushing to my clit.

Repressing her wicked smile, she suddenly glanced down to her daughter, who had her thumb in her mouth while her other hand gripped mine.

"I see you've met Sylvia." She said. 

I caressed T'Sera hand with my thumb and swallowed hard as my mouth began to salivate. I turned to her husband who stood by her side, holding two oversized bags in one hand and a bottle of chocolate liquor in the other. Well dressed in black dress pants and a dress shirt, he looked even more handsome than the first time I saw him.

"Lady Amanda." Tav smiled, bowing his head slightly.

"Sir." She smiled, before turning back to T'Sera, "Yes, she's absoultely adorable."

I stepped to the side and invited them in. T'Sera pulled her hand away from mine and wrapped her arm around my waist while she held her daughter on her hip with the other.

 _Did Sarek call you?_ I asked her.

"On the contrary it was us who called him." She smiled. "I know it's been a while. I'm sorry, but hopefully you will… still have us."

I smiled, and all the disappointment I had felt vanished in a matter of seconds. She was here now and that was all that mattered. How could I say no?

 _Of course._ I told her.

She sighed in relief and looked at her daughter whose head was resting on her shoulder, "I hope the children haven't been a bother."

I smiled and looked at the children who were surrounded by the table engulfed in their game of chess.

"Not at all." I smiled, "Besides this one's been thinking I'm a Princess, John has been perfectly content playing Chess with Spock and Michael."

"Well, I wouldn't blame her. I thought I was in the presence of a princess when we first met."

I felt the red rush to my cheeks. Sylvia smiled, her little cheeks growing green. "Am I turning red?" I asked her softly. "You're turning green." I booped her little button nose. She giggled, and nuzzled closer to her mother.

"Have your children prepared for their excursion?" Sarek asked.

"Yes." Tav said, handing Sarek their two bags. "All prepared for three days."

"And for the fifth time, can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked, once more.

I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I looked to see the little girl in T'Sera's arms hugging her blanket, her beautiful green eyes looking up at me

"Princess Amanda, can we play with the chess set?" She asked.

I smiled, feeling my heart warm at the title. "Of course, sweetie. I have no objection to you playing chess with Spock and Michael."

Placing her down on the ground she ran over to the others who were around the table, engulfed in the game.

"Why am I not surprised that Sarek didn't tell you?" Tav commented. "We prepared for the children to go on an interactive excursion for three days while we…" he glanced at the children, "…go to the beach." he finished.

Go to the beach, eh? Before I could even express my concern, Sarek chimed in.

"Felix and Linnea will care for the children, as well as a full security staff."

"And how will they get there?" I asked.

"By car" T'Sera replied,

"Speaking of which, has just arrived." Finished Sarek, "Perhaps you could escort the children to the car?"

I opened my mouth to speak but was once again interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Come along, kids!" called T'Sera. "The car has arrived, you'll have three days to play chess."

"John lost anyway." announced Michael, moving her bishop. "Checkmate."

"Give him a bone every now and again, Michael." I said.

Giving Felix and Linnea the bags, I escorted the children outside the main gate and into the hovercar where it would take them to their destination.

"Spock, Michael. I trust that you will be on your best behaviour." I said, helping them into the hovercar.

"Yes, Mother." Spock said.

"Yes, Amanda." Michael said, wrapping her arms around me once more before adjusting back in her seat.

"Why do you call her Amanda?" John asked. "Why not 'Mother'?"

Saying nothing, I leaned forward and kissed Spock and Michael on the top of the head.

"John, Sylvia. Have fun."

"Princess Amanda, I hope you have a good time at the Beach with Daddy and Mummy."

I smiled and kissed her gently on the head. "We will, you have fun."

Turning around I made my way back up to the room. When I opened the door, I was surprised when I was greeted by a most harmonious sight. T'Sera was sitting naked on the sofa and Tav was sitting in the armchair beside the sofa.

"I thought we were going to the beach." I said softly.

"We thought that we could bring 'the beach' here." Sarek said softly, kissing my shoulder. "Since we only have a little over seventy-nine hours on Earth. Does she please you?"

"You know the answer, Husband." I arched my head up and kissed him gently.

T'Sera stood up and arrived to me quickly. Finding the zipper on the side of my dress, she pulled it down gently, and placed her other hand on my hip. She eyed Sarek and motioned to the empty armchair beside the sofa.

"Sit." She ordered.

"Yes… Mistress." he said flatly.

While it certainly shocked me, it aroused me even more. I reached up and caressed the side of her face gently, "So," I whispered, before looking up to Tav, "I have your wife all to myself for three days?"

"Yes." He whispered.

Leaning forward, her soft lips caressed the side of my neck as she pulled the fabric off my shoulders, down my chest, waist, and hips. Nervous shivers ran down my spine as my dress fell to the floor. I turned her head so we were looking each other in the eyes and asked seductively,

"And I can do what I wish with you?"

"Yes, my lady." She whispered,

My body melted as her lips continued to caress my neck. I placed my hand at the back of her head and couldn't help but run my fingers through her hair. I was quickly losing the last vestiges of my control.

"And our husbands?" I asked, glancing at Sarek who sat in the chair nearby,

"We can figure that out." She said lightly before lifting her head up, "Perhaps they can… get to know each other a bit more."

And when she pressed her lips against mine after all these months, all the control slipped away. My tongue quickly found hers, I wrapped my arms around her voluptuous hips, and walked her back to the sofa.

~*The End*~


End file.
